Agora tudo pode mudar
by Miss Granger Weasley
Summary: Tudo começa quando Hermione e Rony decidem passar uma temporada no apartamento de Harry,o que será que acontecerá? só lendo pra descobrir , boa leitura, e espero que gostem.
1. O inesperado acontece

**Cap 1 – O Começo de tudo.**

Rony que acabara de chegar ao apartamento de Harry foi direto para a cozinha, seu comodo preferido da casa do amigo, ele adova o tempo que passava em seu apartamento, pois Harry adorava comprar coisas trouxas e isso fascinava Rony, pois ele adorava as comidas trouxas. Ele foi na direçao da geladeira pegou o queijo e o peito de peru e deixou na bancada onde iria preparar seu Super Sanduiche Rony que sempre que estava muito faminto o fazia. Quando foi na direçao do armario pra pegar o pão, Rony escutou a porta abrindo e quando ouviu a voz reconheceu instantaneamente de quem ela.

- Harry, Harry ! você esta ai?- perguntou

Foi quando os dois finalmente se incararam depois de tanto tempo.

- Rony?- perguntou Hermione com um ar surpreso no olhar.

Ao ve-la assim tao mudada, Ron demorou alguns segundo pra analisa-la com muito espanto. Hermione tinha clareado um pouco o cabelo, os cachos estavam mais lisos e só estavm nas pontas, seu cabelo estava divinamente brilhante, lindo e certamente devia está cheiroso. Seu corpo estava perfeito, magra, seios na medida certa, barriguinha lisinha e pernas perfeitas, isso tudo analisou por cima da roupa que usava, uma calça skinny e uma bota com salto alto, uma blusa normal com alguma banda na frente e um colete feminino e com um lenço no pescoço no qual dava todo um que depois de todos seus pensamentos fugirem ele respondeu sua pergunta.

- Sim sou eu – encarando o olhar de Hermione, que logo depois completara com um sorriso e logo depois terminara com um abraço.

- Nossa quanto tempo, você ta tao diferente, quase nao reconheci, só o conheci pelos seus cabelos ruivos e esses seus olhos azuis que nao conheço ninguem que tenha olhos tao lindos quanto os seus.- Hermione sentiu que esse ultimo comentario saiu muito apaixonado e tentou disfarçar afastando-se do ruivo.

- Pow valeu,- Rony que corara com as ultimas palavras de Hermione tambem tentava disfarçar.- Vindo de uma SUPER MODELO, ATRIZ DE HOLLYWOOD , fico muito feliz pelo elogio, mas nao precisa me elogiar só por educaçao.

- Educaçao? , nao Rony, pode ter certeza que nao foi por educaçao, porque como você disse eu sou uma super modelo e nao preciso elogiar ninguem pra ganhar algo em troca , só faço isso quando é verdade, entao continuo achando seus olhos e seus cabelos lindos.- terminou aproximando dele novamente.

- Nossa Mione você esta tao mudada, tao....

-Tao...?- perguntou dando um sorrizinho ao tentar imitar sua voz.

- Ah esquece vai, eu só... – percebendo que estava totalmente corado, ficou meio sem jeito.

- Só...?. – dessa vez Hermione chegou tao perto que ele consegui sentir o ar de sua respiraçao e o cheiro de seu hálito, o qual sentiu a necessidade de querer provar o gosto tambem.

- Ah Mione, você sabe , é..... ah que saber vou falar logo, eu sei que voce esta me deixando encabulado entao quem sabe eu falando melhore ou talvez piore totalmente.- É que você está tão sexy, tao provocativa, tao sedutora, tao.... perfeita.

- Nossa nao sei nem o que dizer depoi de todos esses elogios, mas eu nao posso resistir de perguntar, Você RONALD WEASLEY me acha SEXY?- Hermione perguntou caindo na gargalhada.

- Hermione...- Rony disse seu nome de um jeito tao raivoso, mas ela nao conseguia segurar o riso, ate tentou mordendo os labios inferiores.

- Foi mal Ron, mas é que isso é tao estranho, se eu te perguntasse isso ha uns 4 anos atras voce nunca iria acreditar, iria?

- É, você tem razao, mas tambem nao precisa ficar rindo de mim ne?- fez uma carinha manhosa e fez um biquinho no qual Hermione nao conseguiu se controlar e se aproximou novamente de seu rosto, ficou na ponta dos pes e foi aproximando sua boca da dele, quando ele se esquivou .

- Acho melhor a gente mudar de assunto entao. E voce o que faz por aqui, ate onde eu saiba você mora em Los Angeles ,nao é?- pensando porque tinha fugido do beijo de que tanto queria que tivesse acontecido.

- É eu moro lá, mas vou fazer um ensaio fotográfico aqui em Londres e depois tenho uns desfiles por aqui , ah e logico queria ver meus amigos que nao via ha tanto tempo.

- Entao voce vai ficar aqui no apartamento do Harry?

- É falei com ele semana passada sobre isso, mas só se confirmou ontem, ai liguem pra ele e ele disse que estave tudo certo, falou que a chave ia ficar de baixo do tapete e eu poderia entrar e deixar as coisas no quarto lá no final do carredor, por que ele nao te falou que eu viria?

- Nao ele nao falou nada, mas e ai quer que eu leve suas malas la pro seu quarto?

- Ah valeu , gostaria sim...

- Nossa você tem certeza que nao vai morar aqui pra sempre? Nunca vi uma pessoa viajando com tantas malas.

- Aii Ron , nem sao taaantas assim- com um sorrinho no rosto.

Ron teve que fazer duas viagens com as malas de Hermione ,e na segunda quando ele terminou com as malas ela tinha sentado na cama e o olhava com um olhar que parecia que penetrava seu corpo de tao forte que era.

- Ron posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Mione, por favor.

- E você , porque esta aqui?, você nao deveria estar na Bulgaria jogando no torneio de quadribol?

- Nao, é que o campeonato lá acabou semana passada e entao resolvi passar as ferias aqui com o Harry, sabe?

- Sei sim... mas e entao, la tem que malhar ou algo do tipo?

- Malhar, o que isso Hermione?

- Malhar é malhar , fazer exercicio sabe?

- Ah sim, sei ! a gente faz alguns exercicios sim, mas nao sao muitos nao, porquê?

- Por nada.

- Por nada?

- É , só queria saber .

- Humm, mas por algum motivo você perguntou.

- É porque tipo... você cresceu ne?

- Ah Mione eu sempre fui o mais alto de nós três, você nunca percebeu?

- Eu nao tou falando sobre altura, eu to falando sobre seus musculos, você esta tao forte entende?

- Ah valeu- disse corando levemente. – Você tambem esta muito linda.- corando fortemente dessa vez.

- Aii Ron, nao precisa ficar com vergonha de mim, você é meu amigo, a gente se conhece desde crianças e ate já ficamos- Hermione que tinha levantado da cama e se dirigido em direçao a Ron, se colocou na sua frente e levou a mao em seu rosto levente passando as pontas de seus dedos em sua bochecha .

- Ron ... – Hermione tinha fechado os olhos e se preparava para o beijo.

- Mione... – Ron segurava pela sua cintura e a aproximava de seu corpo.

Os labios dos dois estavam encostandos deslizando uns nos outros, só esperando para o beijo acontecer.

- Aha vocês estao aqui – Harry disse ao entrar pela porta e perceber que tinha acabado de atrapalhar o beijo dois dois.

Os dois tinham se afastado na primeira palavra que Harry dera.

- Haaaryyy quanto tempo amigo, - Hermione que tinha pulado em cima de Harry o que fez ele dar um passo pra tras e depois segurar pelas pernas da amiga que o abraçava com as pernas agaradas em sua barriga.- Ai Harry você está tao lindo, tá o maior gatão, e ai pegando muito a mulherada?- dessa vez ela disse isso saindo de seu colo.

- Que nada Mi, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para UMA pessoa né?

- Ahh claro, sei sim e ela como está?

- Tá bem , a gente tá ficando direto, vou até pedir ela em namoro hoje.

- Sério?, aii que lindo Harry , e o que você acha que ela vai dizer?

- Não sei , espero que aceite se nao vou pagar o maior mico.

- E você Ron, o que acha do Harry ser seu cunhado- disse virando para tras e procurando por ele e percebendo que ele nao se encontrava mais lá.

- Acho que ele saiu sem a gente vê Mi, e acho que entrei na hora errada ne?

- Ahh que isso Harry, você sabe que isso nao tem nada haver, e se ele quisesse me beijar ja podia ter feito isso, mas ele fugiu .

-Acho que ele nao ia fugir agora Mione e pelo que eu conheço dele, ele deve ter ficado chateado com o seu abraço caloroso que você me deu ainda agora.

- Você acha?, mas somos só amigo Harry e acho que ele já percebeu que você gosta da irmã dele- Hermione se exaltou com a resposta.

- Mi, você conhece o Ron, ele é assim com tudo que envolve você, ate mesmo comigo Mi, ele ainda é super apaixonado por você.

- Nao é o que eu ouvir dizer Harry, soube que desde que virou um jogador profissional de quadribol tem saido com muitas mulheres, toda semana com uma diferente.

- Hermione, desculpa amiga, mas com você acontece a mesma coisa, desde que ficou super famosa, tem saido com um cara diferente toda semana.

- Isso nao é verdade Harry Potter, eu nao saio com um cada semana nao.

- Mi é o que aparece nas revistas trouxas e o Ron viu uma vez que veiu aqui em casa, entao desde esse dia ele virou o mulherengo que ficou conhecido, mas eu sei que ele nao gosta dessa vida de uma mulher toda semana, ele gosta da fama, porque ele acha que ele sendo famoso ele pode ter uma chance com você Mione.

- Mas eu gosto do Ron desde sempre, ele sendo famoso ou ele sendo uma pessoa normal, ele sendo chato desse jeito é o que me faz gostar dele, e vamos combinar Harry ele esta um gato.- Hermione no termino dessa frase fez uma cara de desejo de alguem que quisesse comer algo muito gostoso.

- Essa parte Mione eu nao sei, pra mim o Weasley mais gato que eu acho nao é um gato é UMA gata.

- Ahh sei, mas e ai o que vai rolar hoje para o pedido oficial, um jantar romantico, uma balada, ou vai ser la na Toca mesmo?

- Na verdade vai ser hoje a noite na festinha que eu fiz pra reunir todos nossos amigos pra te rever.

- Festinha?- Rony que entrara com uma bandeja na mao acabara de ouvir a uma frase de Harry.

- Pra mim Rony?- Hermione perguntou com um risinho no rosto meio sem jeito.

- É… fiz pra você, deve tá com fome, depois de horas de voo. De Los Angeles a Londres deve ter sido beem demorado nao?

- É foi um pouco cansativo sim mas eu ja estou ate meio acostumada com horas de voo, minha vida tem sido muito assim, posso dizer que minha casa tem sido mas o aviao do que a MINHA mesmo.

- Entao come esse lanche que eu preparei pra você, ai descança pra depois… vamos ter festinha né?

- É o Harry tava me falando.

Harry tinha saido de fininho e dado um tchalzinho pra Hermione por tras de Rony.

- Cadê o Harry- Ron o procurava pelo quarto.


	2. Vai embora por favor

CAP 2

Com o termino do lanche Hermione deixou a bandeira na mesa que havia no quarto e olhou para Ron , que retribuia o olhar com um sorriso.

- E ai estava bom o lanche?- perguntou querendo saber como havia se saído com o lanche que fez tão rápido, para poder voltar ao quarto que lhe ela estava.

- Nossa tava ótimo!!!- Hermione fez uma cara de quem estava falando a verdade entao ele acreditou.

- Que bom.. vou levar a bandeja lá pra cozinha e deixar você dormir tranqüila aqui.- Rony disse pegando a bandeja e indo em direçao a porta.

- Não Ron...- disse ela fazendo uma carinha triste.

- Desculpa Mione, pensei que já tivesse acabado.- Ron voltou com a bandeja pra mesinha que estava.

- Nao Ron... nao tava falando da comida estava falando de você.

- De mim?

- Quero que você fique aqui comigo, que me faça companhia. Pode? Ou vai fazer algo, sair com alguem,?

- Éhh... nao vou sair com ninguem nao - nao soube porque, mas achou que essa era a pergunta mais importante pra ser respondida no momento,- Tambem não vou fazer nada agora.

- Então pode ficar?

- Tem certeza que quer que eu fique aqui com você?

- Eu estou pedindo não estou?

- É está- disse rindo da pergunta de Hermione. - Mi você tem que descansar e eu vou acabar te acordando toda hora, eu me mexo muito, vou te pertubar e você não vai descansar nada.

- Quem disse que eu quero dormir, só quero descansar, mas quero que você fique aqui comigo, bem juntinho, bem grudadinho.

- Mione, não sei se isso é uma boa idéia, eu posso acabar fazendo algo que você nao queira, posso não tendo controle sobre meu corpo.

- Hummm isso é bem interessante sabia. RONALD WEASLEY QUER FICAR AQUI COMIGO OU NAO?

- Acho que isso é uma ordem,entao devo obedece-la.

- Desde quando você obedece ordens Rony?, você nunca foi tão certinho, entao vou deixar você escolher.

- Entao eu escolho ficar, mas tem uma condição, se eu ficar me mexendo muito e acabar te incomodando você vai me pedir pra sair.

- Ta certo, eu peço pra você sair, se me incomodar. Agora deita aqui comigo - disse apontando para o lado dela na cama, puxando o lençol para ele entrar.

Rony deitou e ficou meio incomodado, nunca deitava com tanta roupa, costumava dormir só de cueca, ou até mesmo nu, mas não se atreveria a tirar a roupa e deitar ao lado da mulher que mais desejava, se já estava sendo dificil pra ele ficar com toda essa roupa, imagina ele só de cueca ao seu lado.

- Ron, tudo bem? alguma coisa está te incomodando?

-Tudo bem sim, nada está me incomodando nao por quê?

- Nao sei,... porque você esta tao "duro"!

- DURO?

- É parece que alguma coisa te incomodando, se você não está confortavel, se quiser ir, pode ir.

- Ahh isso?- disse aliviado - Nao Mione eu não quero ir, e o que esta me incomodando é que eu nao tô acostumado a dormir assim

- Assim como?

- Assim cheio de roupa.

- Ron se você prefere ficar mais avontade, pode ficar, Prometo que eu nao voou te atacar, ta bom?

- Será mesmo?

- RON, eu nao sou tao tarada assim tá

- Eu sou tô brincando Mione, eu sei que você não me atacaria , mas se eu visse você mais avontade era EU que atacaria você.

- Sério?

- Com toda a certeza desse mundo.

Hermione se ajoelhou na cama de frente para Ron e começou a despir sua camisa

- Hermione é melhor você nao fazer isso.- Ron disso logo quando ela levantou os braços pra terminar de tirar a blusa.

- Por que Ron? Me diz por que não quer fazer amor comigo – ela abaixou os braços novamente e a blusa desceu novamente.

- Quem disse que eu nao quero?

- Você Ron, primeiro fugindo do meu beijo lá na cozinha e agora nao querendo que eu tire minha blusa.

- Nao Mione, isso nao significa que eu nao queira fazer amor com você, é que...que

- Que o que Ronald?, me fala tem alguma coisa de errado comigo?

- Nao Mione, você é simplismente PERFEITA,

- Então Ron, o que falta? Por favor me diz, se abre comigo, é tão dificil assim?

- Claro que não né Mi, o problema é que eu nao gostei de uma coisa que você fez, tipo... eu fiquei super chateado naquele dia e acabei fazendo uma grande besteira na qual me arrependo até hoje.

- Primeiro: o que eu fiz de errado Ron? E segundo: o que VOCÊ fez? Droga Ron, quando eu cheguei aqui e te vi, pensei que talvez agora pudiamos ter a nossa chance, mas parece que você nao acha isso.

- Mas Hermione tenta entender, eu cheguei aqui e quando sentei no sofá e olhei pra mesinha lá da sala, vi uma revista com a sua foto, você tava lá na balada com um carinha que até parecia famoso também, nossa Hermione eu li a materia no qual falou que vocês estavam juntos, mas não queriam assumir, eu fiquei tão puto quando eu li aquilo, pensei que não ia me controlar. Saí naquele dia daqui e fui em um bar que eu conheço, mas quando cheguei lá a pessoa que eu menos pensara em encontrar estava lá . LILÄ BROWN.

- Ai deixa eu adivinhar..... VOCÊS TRANSARAM O RESTO DAQUELA TARDE e se eu acho que ainda ficaram a noite toda transando sem parar.

- Não Hermione... quer dizer Sim Hermione.- nisso Ron disse de cabeça baixa.

- Mas por que você esta me falando isso e por que decidiu me falar isso AGORA?

- Porque Mione.... essa tarde teve consequências.?

- Consêquencias?, você vai ter que casar com ela?... Ah Ron fala sério todos nós sabemos que a Lilá não é nenhuma donzela virgem.

- Não Mione, não foi isso, é que ontem ela me disser que ela estava grávida, e isso acabou comigo, nunca pensei que um dia teria um filho com justamente ela.

- Ron... por favor vai embora- Hermione disse com a voz suluçando, querendo disfarçar o choro, mas não conseguindo.

- Mione, tenta entender, por favor- Ron se aproximou novamente da cama que tinha deixado Hermione sozinha quando explicava o que tinha acontecido.

- Nossa Ronald, você acha que é facil pra mim entender que o homem que eu mais amei na vida vai ter um filho com outra mulher e que mulher ?...nao Ronald, ...nao tinha outra pra escolher não?

- Tinha Hermione, eu tinha uma que eu sonhava, mas um dia ela foi embora pra outro país e nunca mais ligou pra mim, nunca mais me mandou uma carta ou até mesmo um e-mail já que ela abandonou esse seu lado bruxo pra viver no mundo trouxa.

- Ron, não vem com essa tá, você nunca demonstrou que um dia ia querer que eu fosse sua mulher.

- NÃO Hermione??? ... E no dia que a gente "ficou", você esqueceu que a gente ficou junto aquele dia.  
- Não Ron, uma menina nunca esquece com quem ela perdeu a virgindade, mas acho que você esqueceu de que quem deu o primeiro passo fui eu.

- Não Mi, eu não esqueci ... eu só nao sabia se você aceitaria ficar comigo, tava tentando criar coragem ainda.

- Ron você pode me deixar sozinha agora, por favor.- disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Hermione... – Ron ainda queria explicar, mas sabia que aquilo não tinha explicação.

- Por favor – Hermione pediu com voz embargada.

- Ta.... qualquer coisa me pode me chamar.- Ron podia ver a decepção que ela sentia e isso tudo era por causa dele, mas resolveu fazer o que Hermione pedia, era o melhor a fazer nesse momento. Deixá-la decidir.


	3. Vai ter que me beijar

CAP 3

Hermione não respondeu nada e Ron acabara de fechar a porta. Ali na cama onde estava Hermione deitou-se e começou a chorar até adormecer. Quando acordou novamente já estava anoitecendo, levantou e foi tomar um banho. Já saiu de lá com suas peças íntimas. Depois colocou uma shortinho meio curto e uma camiseta regata complementada com alguns colares, maquiou-se, colocou seu brinco de argola favorito e um salto alto e saiu a procura de Harry, já que Rony ... ela não estava muito afim de ve-lo, mesmo sabendo que ia ter um filho com outra mulher não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça e sabia que ao ver aquele ruivo esqueceria tudo e pularia em seus braços sem se importar com nada.

Ao chegar na sala viu que não tinha ninguém lá, então sentou no sofá e resolveu ligar a TV. Estava no E! Passando _E! NEWS _, e incrivelmente a noticia era sobre ela.

" _**Hermione Grander a modelo inglesa numero 1 do mundo, acaba de viajar para a terra natal para uns desfiles e um ensaio fotografico com seu ex namorado Justin Tirbalake, apesar de nunca assumirem o romance todos nós sabemos que rolou alguma coisa entre os dois, e que me desculpe mas faziam um casal lindo, coisa que o cantor não consegue ao lado de sua mais nova namorada, Jessica Biel.**_

_**Os dois são os modelos principais da nova coleçao da Gucci e Georgi Armani, ela com Gucci e ele com o Armani acabaram de assinar um contrato milionário que será doado para as crianças na África, que lindinhos. Famosos que ajudam quem precisam são comuns atualmente, mas que juntos doarem 40 milhoes pelos trabalhos... eu nunca vi, os dois estão de parabéns pela iniciativa. E no proximo bloco falaremos da listinha de namorados da senhorita Grander, essa sim pode falar que sabe o que é bom na vida."**_

Hermione desligara a TV,sabia que a maioria dos homens que aparecesse naquela lista nao foram seus namorados e sabia que a maioria eram gays, coisa que ninguém desconfiava e que ela também não falaria, eles eram seus amigos e podiam contar com ela.

Outros podiam até ser verdade, mas nada que acontecera foi muito serio. Quando foi surpeendida com a voz atrás dela.

- Nossa 40 milhoes? Não sei muito como é esse dinheiro dos trouxas, mas sei que 40 milhoes deve ser extremamente muito não é? – Rony disse meio surpreso com a quantidade de dinheiro que Hermione daria.

- Na verdade é sim, mas não é só meu, 25 é meu e 15 é dele, a gente conversou e decidimos doar pra quem precisa, porque ele já tem bastante pra viver e eu também.- Hermione disse sem muito entusiasmo.

Foi quando ela se virou e viu com Ron estava vestido, ele usava uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa de mangas compridas que tinha empurrado para o meio de seus braças dando espaço para o relogio. Ela adorou pois a blusa mostrava perfeitamente o quanto Ron era musculoso, o que por sinal ela adorava e o cabelo ruivo estava ainda molhado e meio despenteado, o que ela amava mais ainda. Ela levantou e foi na direçao da cozinha.

Ron viu o que Hermione estava usando e achou-a surpreendentemente bonita, principalmente o short que usava e mostrava suas pernas perfeitas.

- E entao cadê o Harry?- ela perguntou tomando um copo de agua.

- Ele teve que voltar lá no Ministerio pra resolver alguma coisa que não entendi direito.- Rony respondeu meio adimirado ainda com a beleza de Hermione.

- Humm, entao que horas vai ser essa festinha?

- Daqui a pouco, daqui a umas 2 horas. Já até me arrumei porque ele me pediu pra ir buscar a Gina e trazer ela pra cá e depois podíamos ir.

- Eu também ja estou pronta,será que eu podia ir com você,? adoraria rever todos na Toca.- Hermione disse e logo mordeu seu labio inferior esperando a resposta.

Ron ficava louco quando ela fazia isso, podia pedir tudo que quisesse que ele faria.

- Pode sim, mas vai com esse short ai ? - ele disse apontando para o short de Hermione.- Nao acha ele meio curto?

- É com esse short aqui que eu vou, ele é meio curto sim, mas eu gosto, tem algum problema?

- Nao nenhum, só que todos vao ficar te olhando, vai chamar muita atençao.

- Nao me importo com a atençao Ron, ja estou acostumada, acho que só estarei livre dos paparazzi até eles me descobrirem aqui no apartamento do Harry.

- Entao tá, posso até deixar você ir, mas vai ter que fazer uma coisa pra mim primeiro.

- Eu nao vou trocar de roupa Ronald Weasley, nem adianta que eu nao vou.

- Eu nao ia pedir isso Hermione Granger- falando seu nome de modo ironico.

- Entao o que é que você quer?- falou meio desconfiada.

- Um beijo.- disse serio e sedutor

- Um beijo?- perguntando meio ironicamente.'

- É Mione, um beijo, isso se você quiser ir, porque se você não me der esse beijo eu não te levo comigo.

- Você sabia que eu também sou bruxa Ronald?, sabia que eu posso aparatar também?

- Será que você ainda lembra de como é aparatar, aposto que você desaprendeu.- Disse querendo irrita-la, pois adorava ve-la irritada, ficava tao linda.- E pra falar verdade Hermione, nao queria que você tentasse, já pensou esse seu corpinho tao lindo que pagam milhoes pra fotografa-lo todo desfigurado, ?

Hermione estava tão surpreendida com a mudança de Ron, primeiro ele estava fugindo dela e agora ele estava dando em cima na maior cara de pau.

- E se eu desse esse beijo? Você me levaria com você?

- Sim- respondeu dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Hermione aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um selinho e logo se afastou.

- Pronto, agora já podemos ir.

Ron aproximou-se dela novamente e a segurou pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o folego, ela sentia a lingua de Ron passando pela sua e fazendo-lhe carinho, os movimentos eram calmos e simples, quando acabou o beijo viu que Hermione continuava de olhos fechados como se tivesse sonhando em pé.

- Isso é um beijo decente Hermione Grenger, não aquele que você me deu, agora vem aqui de novo e me dar outro.

- Como é que é? A gente acabou de se beijar Ron.

- Nao... eu te beijei e o trato era que você me beijaria, entao vai ter que me dar um outro beijo se ainda quiser ir.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu com você?, quando você saiu lá do quarto, estava tão dividido no que queria e agora parece tão decidido.

- Foi isso mesmo que você acabou de falar, ja me decidi. Mione você é a mulher que eu sempre quiz, entao é com você que eu vou tentar ficar.

- E quem disse que eu ainda te quero?- levantando as sabrancelhas e depois dando um sorrizinho.- Você vai ter um filho com outra muher entao.... nao sei Ron, acho que deveria ficar com a Lilá seu filho precisa de um pai.

- E ele vai ter esse pai Hermione, mas nao vai ser casando com ela que eu vou ser mais pai, eu posso vizitar meu filho, ele pode passar uns dias com a gente, eu sei que você adora crianças e logo depois ele pode brincar com os filhos que nós teremos.

- E quem disse que eu caserei , terei filhos ou ate mesmo namorarei você?

- Eu.... vai dizer que você nao quer?

- Você ta muito convencido Ronald- querendo ri do que Ron disse.

- Mas e ai, vai me dar o beijo ou nao?

- Isso nao vale Ron.

- É claro que vale, ja ouviu dizer que no Amor e na Guerra vale tudo.

- Isso é muito trouxa pra um bruxo falar.

- É porque minha futura mulher é meio trouxa, então tenho que aprender algumas coisas do mundo dela.

Hermione foi se aproximando lentamente de Ron, ate fazer ele cair no sofá, ela nao tirava o olhar fixo no olhar dele e ele retribuia da mesma forma. Ela sentou em cima dele e foi aproximando sua boca da dele ate se encostarem, Rony puxou Hermione para mais perto apertando-a contra seu corpo, o beijo acontecia e as maos de Ron estavam passeando pela costa de Hermione por baixo de sua blusa, as maos dela passeavam pelos cabelos do ruivo e ate puxava com carinho, depois de alguns longos minutos suas bocas se separaram e eles ficaram alguns segundos se encarando.

- Nossa Hermione, você sabe como me deixar louco, me deixa ipnotizado com essa sua beleza.- Ron dizia enquanto fazia carinho em seu cabelo e pasando logo depois para o rosto de sua amada.

- Você também Ron, ate mesmo com esse seu ar de convencido mas acho melhor a gente ir logo pegar a Gina lá na Toca, ...acho que esse beijo valeu não é?- disse com um belo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Será? Vou pensar.....- e logo depois tambem sorriu.- Logico que valeu Mione, foi ate melhor do que eu achei que fosse.

- Entao vamos?

- Tem certeza que nao quer trocar de roupa?

- Ron....

- Nao é pelos outros, é por mim, eu nao vou conseguir me controlar te vendo a noite toda com essa roupa, vou passar a noite inteirinha querendo te agarrar e te ter só pra mim.

- Entao é com essa roupa que eu vou mesmo...- soltando um sorriso maroto para o ruivo.

- Ai meu Deus, essa mulher vai me matar...

- Vamos logo Ron

- Ta bom, ta bom, vamos

E assim aparataram perto do portao da Toca,


	4. A visita à Toca

Cap 4

- Roniquinho meu filho, quanto tempo você não vem vizitar sua mãe... já estava morrendo de saudades do meu filhinho querido.

- Mãe a senhora nao está deixando eu respirar. Nao precisa fazer esse drama, nao faz nem tanto tempo assim que nos vemos, e olha aqui quem eu trouxe pra rever a senhora.

Foi quando a Sra Weasley viu quem era.

- Meu Deus, não acredito que você veio nos visitar Hermione , nao acredito que agora tão famosa ainda lembra da gente.- disse Molly bastante surpresa.

- Ah que é isso Sra Weasley, nunca esqueceria dos meus amigos, a senhora sabe que eu gosto muito de toda a sua família e nao deixaria de visita-los agora que estou aqui novamente.- Hermione disse abraçando Molly.

- Minha filha, você está tão linda, muito arrumada e sofisticada, ser famosa tem que se cuidar nao é?

- Ai obrigada Sra Weasley, tenho sim que me cuidar ate mesmo porque trabalho com o meu corpo, então nao posso me vestir de qualquer jeito, a senhora é muito gentil, nem to arrumada estou com uma roupa básica pra sair pra dançar.

- Como sabe que o Harry marcou numa boate? Era pra ser uma surpresa.- Ron perguntou abobalhado.

- Ai Ron... conheço o Harry, ele sabe que eu adoro dançar entao só podia marcar em um lugar que eu me sentisse confortavel.- dando uma piscadinha pra ele no qual foi retribuida com um sorriso.

- Entao mamãe a Gina já está pronta?- Ron perguntuou a mãe sem tirar os olhos encarados com os olhos de Hermione.

- Vou lá ver meu filho e aproveito e deixo vocês um pouquinho a sós.

- Mamae...- Ron se surpreendeu com o comentario de sua mae.

- Acho que ela ja foi Ron - Hermione disse rindo.

- Entao vem aqui que eu quero mais um beijinho.

- Ai Ron, aqui?, nao acho muito apro....

Mas ja era tarde, Ron ja a arrancara um beijo e ali ficaram saboreando um a boca do outro.

- Ron é melhor parar por aqui- Hermione disse sepando-se do ruivo.

- Ta bom Mione, mas mais tarde você vai pagar com juros- Ron fez uma cara de malvado.

- Ta bom entao meu ruivinho malvado- Hermione fez um leve carinho em seu rosto.

- NAO ACREDITO NO QUE ESTOU VENDO.....HERMIONE GRANGER AQUI?- Gina acabara de descer a escada e saia em direçao da amiga,

- Gina, que saudades, como você está linda amiga, ta arrasando.- Hermione correspondia o abraço de sua amiga.

- Mas e ai como estar tudo?, eu estava morrendo de vontade de te rever, colocar as novidades em dia, mas me desculpa amiga .... puta que pariu, você tá muuuiito gata, o que fez nos cabelos estao mais claros, quase loiros.

- Gina olha a boca irmãzinha antes que a mamãe ouça o que você anda dizendo- Rony que entrara na conversa para chamar a atençaode sua irmã.

- Oww maninho, deixa de ser chato, se eu nao estivesse com tanta saudades suas eu brigaria com você, mas como você agora é famoso vou te perdoar.

- Saudades? A gente se viu ontem lá no apartamento do Harry, esqueceu ou pegou a mania da mamãe de ficar com saudade tão rapido.?

- Roony- Hermione o chamou atençao mas com muito carinho fazendo uma voz mansinha- Deixa a Gina em Paz.

- É isso ai Mione, me defende, porque esse seu namorado é muito chato.

- Namorado?- Rony e Hermione perguntaram juntos.

- Ainda nao estao namorando?, mas que perda de tempo. Vocês estao muito devagar.

- Olha quem fala né irmãnzinha, sai com o Harry ja faz algumas semanas e nem está namorando com ele.

- Mas o meu lance com o Harry é totalmente diferente e ainda assim acho que ele vai me pedir isso hoje?

- Por que você acha isso Gi?- Hermione perguntara.

- Porque o Harry é meio transparente demais e qualquer coisa que tente me esconder eu acabo descobrindo.

- Humm isso é verdade, mas se isso acontecer, finge ficar surpesa porque ele ia adorar te fazer uma surpresa.

- Pois entao madames, podemos ir?, ou será que vão querer ficar aqui memo na Toca?- Rony chegou enterronpendo a conversa das duas.

- Podemos ir sim Ron- Gina respondeu.

- Deixa só eu me despedir da mãe de vocês, cadê ela?- Hermione perguntou olhando para cima da rscada.

- Nao precisa Mione, vai ter o resto da vida pra fazer isso, ela vai ser sua sogra.- Disse Ron segurando a mao de Hermione

- Uiii entao ja está assim?, melhor mudar o que eu disse, vocês estão no ponto certo.- Gina disse rindo e subindo as escadas a procura da mae.

- Ai Ron, a Gina nao muda né?- Hermione virou-se para ele na intençao de -lhe beijo.

- Estou aqui minha filha.... estava querendo se despedir?- Molly acabara de descer o ultimo degrau da casa.

- Estava sim Sra Weasley- e Hemione deu-lhe um abraço forte para se despedir.

- Então tá né, podemos ir?

- Roniquinho meu filho nao seja tão apressado, venha dar um abraço na sua mãe – Molly abriu os braços para receber o abraço do filho.

- Ai ai mãe quando que a senhora vai perceber que eu não sou mais um garotinho, que agora eu já sou um homem?

- Uiii homem ... desde quando irmaozinho?- Gina adorava bagunçar com seu irmão.

- Gina deixe de encrecar com seu irmão, não viu que ele já se tornou um homem – dando uma piscadinha para a filha e para Hermione, o que fez as tres cairem na gargalhada.

- Agora eu vi... todas se juntaram para ficarem rindo da minha cara?- Ron já estava vermelho de raiva.

- Oww Ron ... não fica assim meu lindo, a gente só está brincando. – Hermione foi acalmar o amado.- Sabia que você fica lindo com raiva, essa sua carinha de malvado me deixa louca- disse sussurando em seu ouvido.

- Ah é ?, então vem cá - Ron enlançou-a pela cintura e tascou-lhe um beijo ali na frente das duas mulheres de sua familia.

Gina e Sra Weasley entreolharam-se e deram uma risadinha carinhosa que dizia " até que enfim ". ou " pensei que isso nunca mais aconteceria"

- Ron... – Hermione deu um tapinha em seu braço – você esta louco?, sua mãe está aqui com a gente. O que ela pensará de mim?

- Ai Mione- disse ao receber o tapa – Não pensará nada de mal né mãe?- Rony lançou um olhar para a mãe.

- Claro que não meu filho, pra falar a verdade, penso que demorou foi muito, vocês se amam... só nunca perceberam.

Gina lançou um sorriso à Hermione que dizia que a mãe e o pai eram os únicos que não sabiam que Hermione e Ron já tinham "ficado" e foi naquela noite que o irmão e a melhor amiga perderam suas virgindades. A parte das virgindades só ela e Harry sabiam, mas a "ficada" todos os outros Weasley que estavam na festa de aniversario de Harry viram.

- Então... – Ron também viu o olhar da irmã. - Mãe acho melhor a gente ir indo.- queria evitar aquela conversa, tinha medo de a irmã contar algo que não queria que a mãe soubesse.

- Ah claro meu filho.

- Vamos agora ou ainda vão querer da um outro beijinho na frente da mamãe?- Gina falou querendo provocar o irmão.

- Gi... – Hermione falou rindo.

- Desculpa Mi, é que eu não resisti.- falou rindo com a amiga.

- Pois é né..... vamos logo cara, antes que eu me irrite com vocês- Ron completou a frase com uma cara de mal, mas que nao conseguiu sustentar por muito tempo e deixou uns risinhos escaparem.

- Ahh...- Gina disse como se tivesse lembrado de algo - Mãe não me espere acorada, vou dormir lá no apartamento do Harry.

- ONDE?- Ron perguntou como se não tivesse entendido muito bem.

- No apartamento do Harry – Gina disse calma.

- Gina não acha que vocês estão indo rápido demais.- Ron mostrava o ciume que tinha da irmã nos olhos quase fechados com a cara feia que ele fazia.

- Na verdade Ron, a Gina me pediu pra dormir lá no quarto onde eu estou e já tá tudo combinado, ela vai dormir comigo, não precisa ficar com tanto ciúmes dela – Hermione abraçou o ruivo enquanto piscava pra Gina que retribuia com um obrigada sem o som.

- Bom agora a gente vai de verdade, vamos.- Ron ja estava calmo, ele não sabia explicar mas Hermione conseguia fazer dele o que quisesse, ele só queria lhe ver satisfeita, isso o deixava totalmente satisfeito.

- Vamos, tchau mãe, te amo – Gina diz ao jogar um beijo pra mãe.

- Tchau Sra Weasley, prazer em reve-la acho que venho aqui amanhã pra podermos conversar melhor.

- Tchau minhas filhas, beijo filho, divirtam-se e tomem cuidado.

- Tchau- os tres disseram ao mesmo tempo e aparataram


	5. Indo à boate

CAP 5

Os tres apareceram no apartamento de Harry, Hermione apartara com Ron e Gina sozinha.

- Cara eu tenho que ler todos meus livros novamente, virei uma bruxa de 22 anos que não sabe nem aparatar, já pensou?

- Todos Mione?, fala serio.... vai ficar lendo pelo resto da vida.- Ron debochou pela quantidade de livro de que lembrava que vira Hermione ler.

- Nem tanto assim Ronald- Hermione mostrou-lhe um ar de desafio

- Pode parar eu nao estou te desafiando, eu acredito que consiga fazer isso em menos de um ano – riu novamente – tô brincando eu não quero te ver enfurnada no quarto lendo, quero aproveitar esse tempo que vai passar aqui todinho te dando muito carinho - beijou sua bochecha e foi indo em direçao do pescoço.

- Eiii vocês esqueceram que es estou aqui também?- Gina falava com uma voz que parecia conhecida.- Nao esta indo muito rapido irmaozinho- o que fez Hermione descobrir que a amiga estava tentando imitar.

- Aiai Gi, que saudade de você...- Hermione falou abraçada com Gina.

- Tambem tava morrendo de saudade Mi, e a vida em Hollywood como está?-

- Bem ... tá normal.- disse pensativa.

- NORMAL? Desde quando Hollywood foi mormal?- Gina perguntou incorformada com a resposta da amiga.

- Ai Gina, depois que a gente fica acostumada com toda aquela agitaçao tudo fica normal.- Hermione respondeu a amiga de forma educada e sutil.

- Mi... ? – falou pertinho da amiga para que o irmão na a escutasse.

- Oi Gi – respondeu da mesma forma para que Rony nao percebesse pediu para ele buscar o seu notebook lá em seu quarto, quando o ruivo afastou-se pelo corredor ela continuou – Pode falar agora Gi, o que você quer amiga?

- É que tipo... é que....

- Gi fala – Hermione tentou acalmar a amiga.

- Ai eu vou falar... é que hoje a gente vai em uma boate, o Harry queria fazer uma surpresa, mas acho que eu acabei de estraga-la.- Gina disse desanimando.

- Gina não esquenta eu ja sabia mas qualquer coisa eu finjo que estou surpresa- sussurou pra amiga e tentou fazer-lhe cocegas.

- Nao Mi, pára pára- Gina dizia as gargalhadas, nao é isso, deixa eu continuar....

- Ta bom... fala – fingindo que a atacaria novamente.

- É que eu nao tenho o estilo de roupa que eles usam naquele tipo de lugar, queria uma sua emprestada quero que hoje seja um dia muito especial pro Harry.

- E ele quer que seja pra um dia especial pra você- Hermione falou pra si mesma, sem deixar Gina entender.

- Claro Gina, vai lá, já coloquei algumas roupas no closet. Lá tem um vestido que é a sua cara, acho que vai adorar.

- Mione é isso?- Rony acara de chegar na sala com um objeto pequeno e preto,.

- É sim Ron, me dá aqui por falor- falou estendendo a mao.

- Pega minha linda

- Obrigada Ron , você um amigao lindo, corajoso, inteligente, forte...

Rony calara Hermione com um beijo que foi aumentando a intensidade, primeiro começaram com um beijo delicado apenas com os labios tocando um no outro e foi aumentado com as maos que passavam pelos corpos. Rony estava em cima de Hermione no sofá, passava a mao pelas suas coxas, aquele short curtinho lhe deixara louco de tesao, Hermione passava a mao pelas costas de Rony, arranhava com carinho, ela ja sentia que seu membro estava preparado, a furia do ruivo era tao grande que nao quis mais saber de nada e rasgou a blusa regata que Hermione usuva, viu que o sutiã tinha o fecho na frente, se engatou um pouco com ele mas Hermione o ajudou e o abriu. Quando Rony os viu foi quando a teve pela primeira vez em seus braços, beijo-os com muito desejo, adorava ver quando os mamilos enrigeciam sabia que aquilo era sinal que tinha feito a coisa certa. Hermione tirou a camisa dele e voltaram a se beijar, ele sussurava que a amava em seu ouvido e que era muito linda, ela correspondia dizendo que ele era o homem de sua vida.

- Ron, Ron... é.... melhor....a ... gente... parar!!!

- Por que Mi, Nao ta gostando?

- É claro que eu to, mas a Gina também está aqui e eu não gostaria que ela visse essa cena, seria bem constrangedor pra vocês dois.

- Entao vamos lá pro meu quarto....

Ron a pegou no colo e levou ate seu quato, deixou-a na cama e voltou pra cima dela, voltaram a se beijar com desejo.

- Ron.... quero te ver- Hermione tinha um ar sedutor no olhar que Rony estava fascinado.

- Ta Mi,vou tirar minha roupa, mas você vai tirar a sua depois também- Ron falou fazenndo biquinho como se uma criança pedisse um brinquedo da mãe.

- Combinado- Hermione disse sorrindo para o ruivo.

Para Rony, Hermione estava mais decidida, falava o que pensava e o que queria, por um momento veio uma pergunta em sua cabeça_, Será que ela treinou com mais alguem? _Tirou primeiro a calça jeans que usava ficando só com a sua cueca Box, mostrava todo o seu corpo definino, aquelas pernas, aquelas coxas, aquela barriga de tanquinho, aqueles braços fortes.....

Quando começou a tirar a sua cueca ouviu- se uma batida na porta:

- Ron? A Mione ta ai?- Gina perguntara

Os dois se entreolharam, ela confirmou com a cabeça ,

- Ta Gina- Rony nao sabia mas o que dizer.

- Gina já estou indo ai com você, me espera lá no quarto que eu já estou indo lá.

- Ta bom, mas nao demora, o Harry mandou uma carta avisando que já estava chegando.

-Ta – Hermione disse se levantando da cama.

- AH FALA SERIO, NAO ACREDITO !!!- Ron disse irritado,

- Calma, prometo te recompensar quando voltarmos, agora deixa eu ir la com a Gi.- Hermione disse colocando o sutiã.- Droga...

- O que foi – Ron perguntou preocupado.

- Ron me da uma blusa sua.- Hermione virou-se para ele – nao quer que eu chegue assim lá no quarto, quer?- mostrou que estava só de sutiã.

- Ah claro, prefere uma regata, uma decotada, um topzinho basico- Ron imitava uma mulher.

- Ai Ron – Hermione ria da imitação do ruivo. – É serio, me empresta qualquer uma sua, só pra chegar lá no quarto.

- Pega essa aqui – estendeu-lhe uma camisa branca com um leao bordado no peito.

- Valeu, deixa eu ir.- Hermione deu um selinho em Ron e foi em direçao a porta.

- Mi...- Ron a chamou.

- Oi amor- disse Hermione virando na direçao de Ron novamente.

- Nao troca de short nao ta?, eu gosto desse – Ron disse com vergonha.

- Como? Acho que não entendi direito- Hermione tentava segurar o riso.

- Mi... por favor nao judia assim de mim, olha como você me deixou- apontava para seu membro dentro da cueca – e ainda fica curtindo comigo.

- Owwnn meu amor, nao estou curtindo com você- Hemione chegou perto de Ron novamente – É porque é um pouco engraçado, mas só um pouquinho- fazendo uma cara de criança inocente.

- Ai Mi, você me deixa louco- pegando ela novamente.

- Não Ron, é serio, tenho que ir lá com a Gina – levantando novamente da cama.

- Tá eu deixo – falou rindo – e vou tomar um banho rapidinho pra aliviar meu amiguinho aqui.

- Ta bom – Hermione disse saindo do quarto

Hermione foi ate o quarto dela novamente e viu Gina no vestido que emprestara.

- Nossa Gi !!! ficou maravilhoso, caiu perfeitamente em você, espera ai que eu tenho um sapato aqui que vai combinar perfeitamente com o vestido.- Foi na direçao do closet.

- Brigada Mi, tambem achei lindo- Gina estava malhavilhada com o vestido – Mi nao vai me dar um com o salto muito alto, você sabe que me atrapalho quando o salto é muito alto.

- ESSE – estendeu-lhe um par de sapatos bretos com um salto alto.

- Pow Mi, eles são lindos, mas o salto é enorme – disse meio assustada.

- Gi... esqueceu que eu sou uma bruxa?, todos os meus sapatos tem um feitiço de equilibrio, posso ter deixado a magia um pouco de lado, mas nao totalmente.

- Ahh entao por isso que você anda com tanta perfeiçao, nunca tem medo de cair.

- Nao Gi, eu tambem sei andar com sapatos sem o feitiço, só o meus têm esse feitiço, os sapatos do desfile nao.

- Ai Mi você é perfeita né?

- Nao Gi, ninguem é perfeito.- disse rindo para a amiga.

- Mione porque você você tá com a blusa do Ron?- Gina fez uma cara de sapeca de quem já sabia a resposta.

- Ai Gi, seu irmão me deixa louca, perco toda a noçao quando ele me beija, quando me toca eu já fico toda arrepiada.

- Ai Mi.... pensei que isso não ia mais acontecer, vocês são dois cabeça duras parece que nunca iam dar o braço a torcer, mas depois do que vi lá na Toca e agora.... To tao feliz cunhadinha – Gina deu um abraço na amiga.

- Ai Gi, você sabe que quando ia me visitar lá em Los Angeles eu tinha varios namorados que a imprensa me dava, mas você sabia que era mentira, andava comigo pra onde eu fosse. Esse é meu medo...- Hermione sentou-se na cama triste – O Ron pensar que saí com todos aqueles caras.

- Eiii Mi, eu sei quem era verdade e quem era mentira , mas e daí o que ele tinha haver com seus namorados?, ele nunca deu o sinal de que te queria, depois daquele dia parece que vocês mudaram, pensei que a partir do aconteceu, começariam a namorar e viveríam felizes. Só que foi diferente, mudaram, começaram a agir como se nao se conhecessem.

- Gina, eu já te expliquei o motivo – Hermione deixava uma lágrima cair.

- Eiii agora isso é passado, vai colocar uma blusa, animaçao amiga, hoje é dia de festa.- Gina ajudava Hermione a leventar da cama, que ria da animaçao da amiga.

Hermione foi ate o closet e nao achou a blusa que procurava, pegou uma mala e começou a procurar, ali estava uma blusa preta de paete que brilhavam, entao a vestiu e foi retocar a maquiagem.

- Essa blusa é linda Mione, alias você só tem roupas lindas.

- Valeu Gi, sinta-se a vontade para usar o que quiser, sabe que o que é meu, é seu ne?

- Valeu Mi, você é a minha cunhada predileta.- Gina dava um beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

- Gina, Hermione estão prontas moças?- Harry perguntava do outro lado da porta.

- Estamos sim- as duas responderam juntas.

- Vamos Gi, mostra pro Harry a mulher que você se tornou, mostra pra ele o que ele vai perder se não tornar o lance de vocês mais sério.

- Ai Mi, vamos... ah e nao esquece de mostrar pro meu irmãozinho o que ele perdeu todo esse tempo.

As duas sairam do quarto, Hermione abraçou o amigo que elogio sua beleza e roupa e logo foi esperar na sala, Gina ficou esperando ele a elogiar no corredor.

- Nossa Gi, isso tudo é pra mim?- Harry a olhava maravilhado.

- Nao sei... você quer- Gina deu um sorriso maroto.

- É claro que eu quero.- abrançando-a e beijando calorozamente.

Hermione ao chegar na sala viu que Rony já estava lá. Chegou por tras e tampou os olhos com as mãos.

- Adivinha quem é?

- Com essas mãos delicadas só pode ser minha mais nova namorada- puxando- a para mais perto dele.

- Namorada?, acho que errou. Sou eu Hermione- com um sorrizinho no canto da boca.

- Pois entao... minha mais nova namorada- Ron agora levantara do sofá e foi até ela dando um abraço por tras- Por que nao quer namorar esse ruivo aqui?

- Até quero, mas antes tem que rolar um pedido, você nao acha?

- Ah claro, como eu pude esquecer de perguntar se você queria.- Rony pegou a mao de Hermione e a colocou em seu peito para ouvir seu coraçao que estava acelerado.

- Hermione é assim que eu me sinto toda vez que eu te vejo, e é uma sensaçao maravilhosa saber que meu coraçao bate mais forte quando estou perto de você, eu quero sentir isso pra sempre, Hermione Granger quer namorar comigo?

- Nossa Ron, se o pedido de namoro foi assim tao emocionate,não sei o que vai fazer pra quando me pedir em casamento.

- E a resposta?- Ron estava apreensivo.

- Hum deixa eu pensar...- Hermione fez uma cara de quem ia decidir em que resposta marcar na prova.- É claro que sim, meu amor- Hemione o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo.- Pensei que nunca fosse pedir isso.

- É... eu sou assim mesmo um completo idiota, nunca quis magoar você Mione, eu só fiz aquilo porque eu tambem queria.

- Esquece aquilo Ron, por favor.... eu ja esqueci.

- E entao já podemos ir, marquei com o pessoal na frente do local- Harry acabara de entrar na sala com Gina de mãos dadas.

- Acho que agora nós duas Gi, namoramos firme.- Hermione sussurou no ouvido da amiga.

- Ele também te pediu em namoro?- Gina perguntou, tendo a confirmaçao com a cabeça de Hermione.

- Rony quero te comunicar que a partir de hoje eu e a Gina namoramos oficialmente, amanha vou lá na Toca pra falar com os pais de vocês.- Harry comunicou o amigo que apenas lhe deu um sorriso e uma cormimaçao com a cabeça.

- Eu também quero te comunicar Harry, que a partir de hoje tô namorando a Mione e como vocês sao como irmãos quero que fique sabendo, e porque você é o meu melhor amigo também.- disse e todos riram.

- Vamos entao...

Todos aparataram na frente da boate BreakCheck, umas das boates mais movimentadas de Londres.


	6. A boate

CAP 6 [ parte 1 ]

Ao chegarem lá viram Luna, Neville, Simas, Dino, Fred e Jorge.

- Oi gente, como vocês estao?- Hermione comprimentou todos, quando foi abraçar Simas sentiu sua mão passando pelas suas costas de forma insinuante, mas relevou, devia ser algo de sua cabeça.

- Caraca Dino, a Hermione tá a maior gata, quero ela pra mim, posso dizer que com esse corpao deve ser muito boa de cama- Simas disse baixo só para Dino escutar, só nao sabia que Rony tinha percebido o interesse pela mais nova namorada e amor de sua vida.

- Entao vamos entrar....- quero só ver vocês dançando hein, quem dançar melhor ganha um premio.- Hermione disse super animada indo pra entrada do clube, segurando a mao de Rony.

- Vem amor, espero que você ganhe esse premio.- Hermione sussurou em seu ouvido, nao sabia porque mas aquilo lhe deixava louco, alias tudo na Hermione deixava-lhe exitado, nao via a hora de ter esse corpo só pra si, fazer ela gritar seu nome nas noites de amor que sempre sonhara.

- E o que seria esse premio, posso saber?- Rony sussurou em seu ouvido.

- Bom se for você que ganhar pode escolher o que quiser...

- E se os outros ganharem?- perguntou com uma cara de enciumado,

- Bom, ai vou ter pensar em algo, entao acho melhor você caprichar na dança- falou dando um sorrizinho maroto.

- Boa noite, fiz uma reserva ontem... Harry Potter, camorote vip- Harry falava com o segurança.

- Desculpe Sr Potter, mas a reserva foi cancelada, foi um erro da secretaria, todos ja estavam lotados, pedimos mil desculpas pelo engano, mas se quiser teremos vaga amanha- o segurança falava com uma cara de quem nao queria nem saber.

- Ahh qual é... ?- um coro de Gina e os gemeos.

- Ah fala serio cara, nao tem como a gente entrar?, nao precisa ser no camarote vip só entrar mesmo, despois a gente se arranja.- Ron disse numa tentativa de mudar a ideia do segurança.

- Desculpe Senhor, mas nao dá- disse sem nem olhar para Ron.

- Ah qual é... essa nao deve ser a unica boate de Londres, entao podemos ir pra outra.- disse Hermione querendo consolar os amigos.

- Mas essa é a melhor Hermione – Harry falou desanimado.

- Desculpe novamente, mas.... MEU DEUS!!!, nao sabia que a reserva era para a senhorita Hermione Grander, mil desculpas, acho que tudo nao possou de um engano, sua reserva ainda continua de pé, mas por que nao falou que era pra ela?, se meu patrao descobri que eu quase nao deixo Hermioner Granger entrar aqui, acho que ele me matava.- o segurança espantado.- Ah senhorita Granger? Será que eu posso tirar uma foto com a senhora, é porque minha filha lhe adora, quer seguir a carreira de modelo ou de atriz.- disse mostrando uma foto da filha.

- Claro, ah nao me chama de senhora, parece que eu tenho uns 50 anos – todos riram – Ah e diga a ela que ela é linda – Hermione falou apos ver a foto da filha do segurança.

- Eiii pode tirar a foto pra gente?- pediu a Rony, que nao sabia como mexer naquilo e Harry foi ajudar o amigo.

- Por favor senhorita....pode entrar.

- Me chama de Hermione, combinado? – deu- lhe um sorriso ao segurança.

- Combinado.

- Vamos entao galera, o premio ainda ta valendo....- Hermione entrou e ja começava a dançar ao ouvir a musica.

- Nao disse que ela perfeita...- Simas deu um tapinha nas costas de Dino, só nao sabia que Rony o ouviria.

Rony ao ver a cena lá fora ja ficou chateado e com o comentario de Simas ficou realmente enciumado.

- Eiii esqueceu da sua namorada?- Hermione dava-lhe um abraço por tras e depois foi virou e deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador, só se separaram porque tinham que respirar.

- Não....- Ron fechou a cara.

- O que houve?- Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- Nada Hermione, nada, você nao vai querer dançar, entao vai lá,- Ron apontava pra pista.

- Eu queria dançar sim, mas queria que você fosse comigo.- Hermione nao entendia porque Rony mudara de uma hora pra outra.

- Acho que eu nao to muito a fim de dançar, vai lá eu fico aqui olhando.

- Ei eu tô falando serio com você agora, o que aconteceu pra você ficar assim emburrado, Ron você tava normal ainda agora e quando a gente entra fica assim, se eu fiz alguma coisa me fala porque eu nao percebi.

- Você nao fez nada Hermione, acho que eu que me adiantei um pouco- Rony nao conseguia encarar Hermione.

- Adiantou o que Ron, poxa fala comigo, eu sou sua namorada, nao sou?

- É isso mesmo... nao sei se pedir você em namoro agora foi uma boa.

- Como é que é?- Hermione pareceu nao entender nada.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu- Rony parecia realmente chateado.

- Quer saber Ronald, eu cansei dessas suas mudanças de humor, considere-se solteiro novamente, nao era isso que você queria?- Hermione falou e virou as costas a Ron .

- E você considere-se a vontade pra ficar com quem você quiser.

Mas Hermione nao escutara a ultima frase, saiu na direçao do banheiro, la chorou um pouco, mas logo parou decidiu que nao ia chorar mais por Ron, pegou o celular na sua bolsa e ligou

- Alo

-Alo Brian, tudo bem é a Hermione.

- Fala Mona, e ai onde cê ta?

- To aqui na boate BreakCheck, tem como você vim pra ca?, to precisando da sua ajuda

- Claro Mona, vo só me arrumar melhor aqui.

- Eii deixa eu te avisar, você vai ter que vim de bofe.

- De bofe?

- É

- Missao ciume?

-É amigo, quebra essa?

- Aii Mona o que eu nao faço por você.

- Te amo B.

- Tam bem te amo Mona.

- Entao Tchau, vou me arrumar e depois aparato ai na frente,

- Ta bom, vou ficar esperando lá na frente, nao vai demorar, ahh você sabe que é o modelo mais lindo que eu conheço né e ainda por cima ainda é bruxo como eu.

- Vou demorar nao Mona, e ó amanha vai ta no jornal que eu e você ficamos em Londres.

- Ja to acostumada.

- Tchauuu

- Tchauuu.

Hermione retocou a maquiagem e voltou pra area VIP onde os amigos estavam. Viu Ron na mesa com os outros.

- Ei Mi, o que você sugere pra bebermos aqui?- Harry perguntara.

- Harry para os homens sugiro wisky e para as damas coquetel de frutas ou um dri artini.

- Hum entao vou pedir isso mesmo.

- Eii Mi aconteceu alguma coisa?- Gina perguntou - vocês brigaram?- apontava pra Rony e Hermione.

- Aii Gina, nao sei o que o seu irmao tem, mas ele tipo que acobou nosso namoro, ele ficou chateado com alguma coisa que eu nao sei o que é e do nada começou a falar que tinha de precipitado e tal.

- Afff Rony é um idiota, nao liga nao, sabe o que é isso ? ciumes. Nao sei se você percebeu Hermione, mas o Simas nao para de olhar pra você.

Hermione olhou disfarçadamente pra o lado e viu que a amiga tinha razao, Simas a encarava com o olhar de cobiça, de quem a comia só com o olhar.

- É verdade Gina, mas ai o Ron tinha que confiar em mim nao acha?

- Eu sei amiga, mas tenta entender... o Simas agora é um milionario, tem tudo o que quer.

- E o Ron é um jogador famoso de quadribol. Nao fica muito atras.

- Isso é verdade, só que a furtuna do Ron nao se compara com a do Simas, ele tem mais dinheiro que a conta bancaria de todos nós juntos, e eu falo com a sua , a do Ron e a do Harry tambem.

- Isso nao tem nada haver, nunca liguei pra dinheiro e você sabe disso Gi, eu tenho suficiente pra viver bem ate pra deixar pros meus filhos e o Ron tambem.

- Ahh Mi vai saber o que passa na mente do meu irmao, talvez seja a gravidez da Lilá, ele ficou muito abalado quando soube.

- Eu entendo.

- Eii Mione... quer dançar, aposto que ganho a aposto e se o premio for você vou adorar.- pediu Simas tocando em seu braço e falando bem no ouvido de Hermione a ultima frase,

Hermione olhou para Rony, que estava olhando a cena com muita atençao.

- Sabe o que é Simas, uma pessoa vai chegar agora e eu tenho que espera-la la fora, quem sabe depois.- Hermione tirou a mao dele de seu braço.

- É... entao depois a gente conversa hein, - Simas que ficara meio sem jeito com o fora de Hermione tentava fingir que nada contecera.

Ron que observava a cena ficou feliz com o fora que Hermione deu em Simas, adorou ver a cara de bobo de Simas, sabia que tinha errado com Hermione, nao confiou no amor dela, mas agora sentia vergonha de tudo que tinha feito, só nao sabia como pedir desculpa.

Hermione o olhava depois do fora dado, o encarava, percebeu que o olhar do ruivo pedia- lhe desculpa e deu-lhe um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Mi, vem qui por favor- Rony a chamou.

- O que foi Ron

- É... que eu nao queria falar com você daquele jeito, fiquei com ciumes do jeito que o Simas falou com o Dino sobre você e ai nao me controlei.- Ron estava com uma carinha triste que Hermione nao consegui resistir.

- Ai Ron.... eu sei como você é , sei que quando fica com ciumes nao tem quem aguente, mas poxa você me magoou falando que tinha se precipitado, o que você achava que eu ia ficar com o Simas?- Hermione passava a mao pelo rosto do ruivo.

- Nao Mi, eu nao sei o que me deu , só sei que fiquei com ciumes de você, e você é o meu ponto fraco. Desculpa eu nao queria falar aquilo pra você, espero que ainda aceite ser namorada desse ruivo ciumento aqui.- Rony fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

- Hum Hum, pensei que alguem ia me esperar lá fora, o que aconteceu pra essa pessoa nao me esperar lá fora hein?- Uma voz bem mascula surgiu atras de Hermione.


	7. ainda na boate

Cap 6 [parte 2]

- Amorzinhooo – Hermione levantou e abraçou Brian calorozamente.

- E ai baby, como voce ta?- Brian soltava-se do abraço de Hermione.

- Ahh tava morrendo de saudades... nunca mais foi me visitar depois que voltou aqui pra Londres.

- Eu tambem tava lindinha.- Brian passou a mao no cabelo de Hermione mas pra tirar do rosto dela, nao de um jeito conquistador.

Mas Rony nao entendeu desse jeito, ficou bastante enciumado quando o homem chamou Hermione de "amorzinho". Quem ele pensa que é – pensou o ruivo – ela é minha namorada MINHA namorada, alias ela ainda nao respondeu se voltaria a namorar comigo.

- Humhum – Ron entrou na conversa.

- Ah, Ron, esse é o Brian, Brian esse é Ron- Hermione apresentou um ao outro.

- Prazer Brian – Ron disse seco.

- Ai o prazer foi meu Ron – de um modo muito delicado.

- Hum hum – Herimone deu uma olhada pra Brian, fazendo um sinal com as maos pra diminuir a delicadeza.

- Vem Brian deixa eu te apresentar pros outros meus amigos.- Hermione puxava o amigo pela mao.

- Gi, Harry, Dino, Simas, Nev, Lu, Fred, Jorge esse o Brian, Brian esses sao meus amigos.- Hermione apontava cada um quando falava os respectivos nomes.

- Oi gente, como estao todos?- Brian cumprimentou a todos.

- Oi Brian, quer sentar aqui com a gente?- Luna ofereceu.

- Claro Luna nao é ?

- É sim – Luna confirmou com um sorriso.

- É cara senta ai – Harry quem chamara agora.

Mas lá no fundo do lugar Rony continuava sentado no puff com uma cara de quem nao entedia nada.

Como esse cara que mal chegou já virou amigos dos MEUS amigos?, porque eles nao param de rir?, porque a Hermione nao para de abraçar esse cara? Porque ela nao ta aqui comigo? Ahh pra que eu fui falar que ao queria mais namorar ela?, agora ela vai ficar com esse carinha ai.

- Aahhhh

Todos que estavam lá o olharam.

- O que foi isso Ron ? – Harry perguntou de onde estava sentado.E todos ficaram esperando uma resposta.

- Nada – Ron disse seco e com a cara fechada.

Nessa hora Brian puxou Hermione pela mao. O que nao passou despercebido por Ron.

- Hermione Granger o que você esta fazendo?- Brian olhava serio para ela.

- Eu nao pedi pra voce me ajudar a fazer ciumes?, entao .... – Hermione explicava como se tudo aquilo fosse muito normal.

- O problema é que eu te ajudo sempre e eu nao estou reclamando, mas ele nao tá com nenhuma mulher Hermione, voce tá judiando daquile ruivo maravilhoso, lindo, musculoso, aqueles olhos, aqueles braços....

- Ta bom, pode parar por ai ta bom. Aquele ruivo maravilhoso. Lindo e musculoso é meu... e eu estou sendo uma idiota por esta fazendo isso com ele, quer saber eu vou lá.

- Isso mulher arrasa Mona...

- Segura a franga Brian.

- Aii, eu vou é dançar...

- Vai....vou la depois com o Ron.

Hermione entrou na area Vip novamente e procurou o ruivo, viu que ele estava continuava no findo do comodo, de cabeça baixa encarando o chao.

- Ei- Hermione segurou o queixo e fez ele encara-la. – Tudo bem?

- Nao sei, me diz você ta tudo bem?- ele estava com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado que ela nao conseguiu se segurar.

- Desculpa Ron – o abraçou- eu fui uma idiota, nem te dei atençao desde o Brian chegou.

- Own Mi tudo bem , eu te desculpo, mas tem uma condiçao.- deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Qual meu ruivinho – Hermione perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- A partir de agora voce vai dar atençao só pra mim – terminou com um biquinho.

- É claro amor... a partir de agora sou toda sua, pode me levar pra onde quiser, fazer o que quiser...

- Fazer tudo que eu quiser?- Rony tinha uma malicia no olhar.

- Ai Ron, você anda muito pevertido hein- Hermione falou enquando dava um tapinha em seu braço.

- Foi você que prometeu, voce disse que ia me recompensar mais tarde, entao eu to cobrando.

- Mas o mais tarde que eu disse era la em casa.- Hermione nao conseguir o riso.

- Mi... ééé .... quem é aquele cara ?- Rony perguntou e ao mesmo tempo suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

- O Brian?- Hermione que nao deixou de notar o orelha do ruivo, prendia o riso segurando os labios inferiores com o dente.

- É Hermione, que é aquele cara, já namorou ele?- agora seu rosto todo ficara vermelho,

- E se eu disesse que ja, você ia ficar com raiva?- Hermione adorava ver Ron com todo vermelhinho.

- Nao, quer dizer sim.... ai nao sei Mione, já namorou ou nao- Rony nao conseguia segurar o ciumes.

- Nao Ron, nao namorei o Brian nao, ele é um grande amigo meu.- Hermione nao iria contar a opçao sexual de Brian.

- Serio?, Serio mesmo?- Ron nao conseguia segurar o animaçao.

- Ron – Hermione segurou o queixo do ruivo – Confia em mim?

- É claro minha bruxinha modelo.- Rony levantou e beijou Hermione lentamente, o beijo foi começando a esquentar quando precisaram de ar.

- Ron amor, vem – segurando a mao do ruivo – Vamos dançar, eu sei que voce vai ganhar esse premio.

- Eii gente...- Ron chamava o pessoal- eu e a Mione vamos dançar, se vocês quiserem tentar ganhar uma certa aposta, bem que eu ja tenho certeza que o premio ja é meu- e olhou para Hermione, que deu um olhar com um sorriso bem malicioso.

- Ai Harry vem vamos tambem – Gina disse puxando Harry pela mao - nao que eu queira esse premio – apontando para Hermione.

- Ra Ra Ra Dona Gina, nao teve graça ruiva- Hermione disse sorrindo.

- E voces rapazes, nao vao vim?- Ron perguntou aos outros.

Eles responderam que nao e Rony logo viu que Luna tambem conseguiu puxar Neville e os tres casais foram para a pista de dança.

Quando chegaram lá Hermione puxou Ron para o meio da pista e lá começaram a dançar.

- Uau Ron, nao sabia que você dançava tao bem assim – Hermione nao fazia por menos , rebolava na frente de Ron esperando que ele ficasse muito provocado.

- Ahh Mione, tinha que fazer bonito né... você é tao perfeita em tudo que eu tenho que me esforçar pra aprender um pouco de tudo que você gosta, quero fazer você a mulher mais feliz do mundo, agora vem aqui – Ron puxou Hermione para perto de seu corpo – nao to mais conseguindo me controlar – e lhe deu um beijo cinematografico.

- Ron...- Hermione tentava segurar um pouco o ruivo – acho melhor a gente sair daqui, porque se nao amanha vai ter uma materia no jornal " Hermione Granger pega fazendo amor com seu namorado no meio da pista de dança.

- Ahh Mione você tem razao,entao é melhor eu me controlar um pouco – Ron disse se afastando dela.

- NAO, vamos sair daqui, vem vamos- e puxou- o pela mao novamente.

Quando estavam saindo da boate, foram bombardeados de paparazzis, Hermione ja imaginara, mas Ron nao estava acostumado com todos aquele flashs.

- Ron esta tudo bem amor, logo esse clarao nos nossos olhos passam- Hermione disse ao ver o estado do ruivo.

- Ta bom Mione, mas como a gente vai embora? A gente veio aparatando, esqueceu?

- Nao...tive uma ideia- Hermione seu um sorriso maroto, vem vamos...

Ron foi puxado por Hermione e eles sairam correndo nao meio da rua correndo e rindo enquanto estavam sendo perseguidos pelos paparazzis. Ao dobrarem na primeira rua Ron segurou Hermione e eles aparataram no apartamento de Harry.


	8. UMA NOITE DE AMOR

CAP 7

UMA NOITE DE AMOR.

E ali desaparataram bem no apartamento de Harry.

- Nossa Mi, é sempre assim?, todos esses fotografos te perseguindo?

- É sim amor, mas eu nao quero falar deles agora – Hermione chegou bem perto de Ron e beijou-o, primeiro o beijo foi romantico, calmo mas logo se tornou um beijo ardente e caloroso.

As maos de Ron passeavam pela cintura e logo por dentro da blusa, as maos de Hermione nao eram diferentes, passeavam pelo peito musculoso de Ron e logo subia pro cabelo, ali ficaram um tempo ate precisarem prespirar. Os dois estavam ofegantes ao se separarem, um olhando fixamente para o outro.

- Ai Mi, assim você me mata meu amor

- Você ainda nao viu nada ruivo.- e beijou-o novamente.

Eles cairam no sofa,Ron caiu por cima de Hermione, e ela pode perceber que o "amiguinho"de Ron ja estava preparado, olhou pra ele e fez carinho ne sua nuca, ali ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

- Você nao sabe o quanto eu esperei pra te ter assim de novo – Ron falava enquanto tirava uma mexa do cabelo de Hermione.

- Eu tambem Ron, espero pra ter essa oportunidade pra ficar assim com voce de novo ja faz algum tempo.

- Mione... – Ron parou e a olhou com uma grande intensidade.

- Fala ...- Hermione fazia carinho no rosto de Ron.

- Eu te quero Hermione- Ron corara ao dizer isso.

- Eu tambem te quero Ronald Weasley.- Falou com um tom de brincadeira que fez Ron rir.

- Mas Mi, o problema é que eu nao queria que fosse aqui.- Ron agora se levantara e saira de cima do corpo de Hermione.

- Como assim?- Hermione se sentou no sofa.

- Ah Mione, é que aqui é o apartamnto do Harry, nao seria nada romantico, nossa primeira vez depois de anos ser aqui, você entende o que eu quero dizer? – Ron andava de um lado para outro.

- Claro amor, entendo sim- Hermione se levantou e foi ate Ron – Eii olha pra mim.

- Aii Mi, é que eu nao sei onde te levar, cada lugar que eu penso, parece ser tao comum, e eu queria que fosse em um lugar importante pra voce e importante para mim.

- Ron deixa eu te falar uma coisa, eu fico super feliz de você ficar preocupado em me satisfazer escolhendo o melhor local, mas nao é o lugar que vai me deixar feliz, o que ja ta me deixando feliz é VOCÊ, você Ron , nao importa o lugar que eu esteja o importante é que eu vou estar com você.

- Pow Mi, assim voce me deixa ate sem jeito- Ron deu um leve selinho em Hermione.

- Mas e ai... a gente.... como vai ficar?- Hermione nao sabia como perguntar se ele ainda faria mor com ela.

- É melhor ir la dentro e pegar um casaco, ja sei exatamente onde levar você.- Ron repentinamente mudou a expressao de sem jeito para uma expressao mais misteriosa.

- Pra onde?- Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Surpresa.

- Ai Ron nao faz isso comigo, nao gosto de nao saber que tipo de roupa usar.

- Hermione voce nao vai precisar de roupa lá – Ron deu um sorriso malicioso para Hermione. – Só pega um casaco você pode ficar com frio. Melhor pega um edredon de casal pra gente.

- Ta, ja volto.- Hermione entrou no corredor que levava aos quartos.

Depois de alguns minutos ela voltou.

- Já... podemos ir!! E segurou a mao de Ron.

- Mi a gente nao vai aparatando nao, acho melhor a gente ir de carro- Ron balançava as chaves enquanto falava.

- Ron desde quando você sabe dirigir?- Hermione perguntou meio temerosa.

- Calma Hermione , o carro nao é totalmente trouxa, dei uns ajustes pra ficar melhor. – Ron tentava tranquilizar Hermione.

- Tem certeza que é seguro?

- Pow Hermione, você confia em mim ou nao, nao se preocupe eu nao colocaria voce em perigo nunca.

- Eu sei amor, eu confio em você – Hemione deu um sorriso mais confiante.

E eles foram, sairam do apartamento, mas antes Hermione mandou uma mensagem a Gina falando que eles nao durmiriam la no apartamento dde Harry.

Chamaram o elevador e enquanto esperavam eles ficavam se beijando, um provocando o outro, ate que ele chegou e eles entraram, deram um boa noite para um casal que estavam la e Rony apertou G2, deram tchau para o casal e foram para a garagem.

- Qual é o seu carro Ron?

- Nao sei o nome direito, foi o cara la da loja que escolheu.

- Como assim, voce vai na loja e pergunta para o vendedor: "Moço escolha um carro pra mim."

- Nao, eu perguntei dele qual o carro que ele iria buscar a modelo Hermione Grander para um jantar ai ele me ofereceu o Black.

- Ai Ron, voce ja pensava em me convidade pra jantar? – Hermione ficou sorridente – E por que Black?

- Verás- Ron adora ver Hermione curiosa.

Andaram ate perto da parede. E ali Hermine pode ver seu carro, Era uma Ferrari preta muito bonita..

- Ron você tem uma ferrari ultimo lançamento?- Hermione disse meio espantada.

- Ahh Mi, você mora em Los Angeles deve ter muitos carros desse tipo por la.

- Ate tem , mas esse nao é o motivo do meu espanto, é porque você Ronald Weasley tem uma FERRARI.

- E por que ? eu ganho bem Hermione, nao sou mais pobre.

- Nunca falei isso amor, so que esse carro chama um pouco de atençao e você nao é o tipo de homem que gosta disso.

- É voce tem razao... mas como tambem fiquei famoso no mundo bruxo acabei me acostumundo com isso, e o lance do carro eu nao sabia que era assim tao chamativo- Ron parou um pouco e olhou pra frente mas sem foco, como se estevesse pensando.- Entao é por isso que quando eu passo por todo lugar ficam me olhando. Sera?

- Ron, meu amor eu acho que seja sim, mas ele é lindo eu adorei.- Hermione deu- lhe um beijo calmo.

- Que bom amor, mas vamos senhorita?- Rony perguntou e logo abriu a porta para Hermione entrar.

- Vamos senhor...- Hermione falou quando entrara no carro.

Ron entrou pelo lado do motorista e pegou a varinha deu uma leve batidinha no volante e o carro começou a andar.

- Entao e agora, vai me dizer aonde vamos?- Hermione perguntava muito curiosa.

- Nao lembrava que você era tao curiosa Hermione – Ron segurou sua mao.

- Aii Ronald, e eu nao lembrava que você era tao misterioso.- Hermione nao gostava de nao saber onde iria.

- Shiii me da um beijo? – Ron pediu um uma carinha triste.

- So se voce falar onde estamos indo.- Hermione tentava negociar.

- Entao acho que vou ficar sem beijo....- Ron falava enquanto passava a mao pelo cabelo.

- Aiii Ron, vem logo aqui – Hermione puxara Ron pela camisa e começaram a se beijar.

- Sabia que nao ia resistir...

- Seu convencido

- Te amo sabia? – Ron alisava o rosto de Heremione enquanto falava- So espero que goste do lugar.

- Eu tambem te amo, e sei que vou gostar mesmo nao sabendo.- Posso ligar o som?

- Logico amor...

Hermione ligou o som e logo reconheceu a musica que estava tocando.

- Ron essa é a musica que tocou no meu primeiro desfile sendo a modelo principal da Victoria's Secret, eu posso dizer que aquele foi o dia mais importante da minha vida, eu amo essa musica.

- Eu sei amor, eu tava la.- Ron falou meio sem jeito

- Como ? voce tava la, Ron por que nao foi falar comigo- Hermione nao conseguia acreditar que Ron estava no seu primeiro desfile como modelo TOP.

- Ahh Mione , eu tava com vergonha e voce nao ia querer falar comigo eu acho.

- Voce acha? Ai Ron e claro que eu ia falar com você, antes de a gente ser namorados a gente era amigo.

- Agente ainda é amigo Mi, mas deixa isso pra la, no desfile desse ano eu vou.

- Vai mesmo, é semana que vem, acho bom você esta la na primeira fila ruivo.

- Pode deixar- Ron falava rindo da cara de brava de Hermione.

Ali ficaram conversando por uns 10 minutos ate chegar na frente de uma casa branca com janelas azuis.

.

- Bom acho que chegamos amor – Ron saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Hermione.

- Ron, onde estamos, de quem é essa casa.- Hermione nao sabia porque mas estava muito emocionada.

- É.... é minha Mione – Ron falou e virou para ver a reaçao de Hermione.

- Ron ela é o que eu to pensando?- Hermione deixava algumas lagrimas cair.

- É amor... essa é a casa que voce me descreveu na nossa primeira vez, ela foi construida com os minimos detalhes que voce me disse naquela noite.

- Ron.... ela é linda- Hermione nao aguentava mais e começou a chorar .

- Oww meu amor, se eu soubesse que ia ficar assim eu nao faria nada disso. – Rony abraçara Hermione e ela se acalmou em seus braços.

- Nao amor... ela é linda. Eu amei, eu adorei.

- Entao podemos entrar?

- Claro. – Hermione disse mais calma.

Ron puxara Hermione para dentro e quando chegou na porta falou Ronald Weasley, mas nada aconteceu.

- Mi, você precisa falar seu nome.

- O que?

- Eu coloquei um feitiço na porta que ela so abria se um dia eu e voce estivessemos juntos entao voce tem que falar seu nome.

- A ta bom... Hermione Granger.

A porta se abriu e Hermione se deporou com uma sala muito bonita, era do jeito que sempre sonhou, do jeito que um dia descrevera a Ron.

./casas/sao%20pedro/carlos%20(6).jpg

- Uau, é linda.

- Nossa que bom que gostou, tive muito medo de nao gostar.

- Como nao gostar Ron, isso tudo é lindo- Hermione falava enquanto rodava de braços abertos.

Ron parou na sua frente e a parou.

- Eu te amo Ronald Weasley.

- Eu tambem te amo Hermione Granger.

E começaram a se beijar, Ron carregou Hermione ate o quarto e quando chegou a deixou na cama.

./Images/PAG_Topico/Fotos/casaecasamento_quartos_

- Nossa Ron cada comodo é mais bonito que o outro.

- É sim Mi, mas deixa pra olhar tudo depois.

Ron colocou-se por cima de Hermione na cama e começaram a se beijar. Ron tirou a blusa e Hermione arranhava suas costas.

- Eiii ruivo ta me devendo um streep tease ne ? – Hermione empurrou Ron para que ele ficasse em pe.

- To é?- Ron fazia-se de desintendido.

- Ta ruivo, pode começar.- Hermione pegou sua varinha e começou a tocar uma musica bem sensual.

- Hahaha, ta falando serio?- Ron falou meio sem jeito.

- To – Hermione falou fingindo estar seria.

Ron começou a dançar de uma forma bem sensual, e foi desabotoando a calça, ele nao parava de dançar enquanto tirava a sua calça. Ele fingia colocar a calça novamente e depois tirava. Ron foi ate que tirou a calça e ficou so com a sua cueca box preta, continuou a dançar. Hermione observada tudo atentamente, quando Ron ficou totalmente nu ela levantou e beijou-o com toda a sensualidade. Ron parou o beijo.

- Agora é sua vez minha lindinha, pode começar a tirar tudinho pra mim – Ron piscou e deu um sorriso maroto.

Hermione o fez sentar e começou a dançar bem sensual, começou tirando a blusa e logo, colocou a perna na cadeira e tirou a sandalia de salto que usava uma logo a outra. Tirou a calça e ficou ali daçando so de calcinha e sutiã. Ron observava muito admirado, Hermione era linda, mas cada movimento que fazia a deixava mais linda. Hermione tirou primeiro o sutiã e podia ver que Ron ja estava se levantou e a pegou.

- Pra mim ja ta otimo minha linda- Ron a jogou na cama.

- Mas Ron so falta um peça- Hermione falava sensualmente.

- Deixa que eu tiro – Ron foi tirando a calcinha de Hermione e a deixou sem nada, Ron colocou-se por cima dela e o beijo agora pedia por mais intensidade.

Ali tiveram a uma noite de amor que a tanto tempo seus corpos pediam.


	9. O DIA SEGUINTE

CAP 8

O DIA SEGUINTE

Hermione acordou primeiro, e ficou ali observando Ron, tinha no rosto um semblante feliz, e ela tambem estava, na noite passava Ron tinha a feito a mulher mais feliz do mundo, a tratou com muito amor e carinho. Alisou a mao nas costas do ruivo e ouviu um longo suspiro.

- HUMM... ja acordou minha linda? - Ron virou-se para olha-la.

- Ja sim amor, tava esperando voce acordar pra tomar cafe, to morrendo de fome.

- Hum gostei da ideia. – Ron disse levantando da cama – Mas primeiro que tal um banho?.

- Acho la primeiro, depois eu vou.

- Acho que eu nao escutei direito, eu nao vou tomar banho sozinho nao, voce vem comigo – disse apontando para Hermione.

Ron a pegou no colo e a levou ate o banheiro.

.

Ron a colocou na banheira e depois entrou. Ali ficaram se curtindo mais um pouco.

- Tava pensando... o que podemos fazer hoje?- Ron perguntou tirando Hermione do transe, que estava perdida nos pensamentos.

- Nao sei, o que voce quiser fazer pra mim ta otimo- Hermione deu um beijo em Ron.

- Nossa se for sempre assim, voce concordando com tudo que eu quiser, vai ser otimo.

- Vai sonhando Ronald , isso so esta acontecendo porque voce foi muito bom ontem, entao merece uma recompensa.

- Se for assim, voce sempre vai ficar assim, Hermione eu sou sempre bom.

- Ae convencido?, quero so ver,,,

- No que tava pensando ainda agora?

- Sabe ontem quando eu te disse que o dia mais feliz da minha vida foi no desfile.

- Sei sim, o que que tem...?

- Nao é mais...

- Nao? Que dia é agora?

- Ontem- Hermione falou meio sem jeito.

- Owwn meu amor, o meu tambem foi ontem , so de te ter de novo pra mim , eu fiquei maluco de felicidade Mi, voce me faz um cara melhor.

- Serio?

- Serio

- E entao o que vamos fazer hoje meu amor?- Hermione perguntou saindo da banheira.

- Que tal uma ida à Toca?- sugeriu Ron.

- Acho otimo, sua mae vai adorar, entao vamos tomar cafe, to morrendo de fome.

- Vamos , vamos tambem to morrendo de fome – Ron saiu da banheira tambem.

Eles entraram no quarto, Ron colocou sua cueca e Hermione colocou a blusa de Ron e desceram para tomar café.

Foto da cozinha:

.

- Ron aqui tem comida?- Hermione agora parara pra pensar que ninguem morava naquela casa.

- Tem sim amor, ontem antes de dormir pedi pra Luiza trazer umas coisas pra gente.

- Quem é Luiza?- Hermione nao continha o ciume.

- É a elfa domestica que sempre cuida de mim, ela vive comigo na Bulgaria.

- Uma elfa?

- Calma dona Hermione, ela é bem paga, tem ferias e ate decimo terceiro.- Ron falava e ria ao mesmo tempo da expressao de Hermione ao descobri que era uma elfa.

- Ah sim...- Hermione respondera mais despreocupada.

Ron deu um aceno com a varinha e varios alimentos arrumaram-se na mesa.

- Nossa, ta dominando feitiços domesticos Ron?- Hermione surpreendeu-se.

- É né, morando sozinho eu tenho que me virar algumas vezes, mas entao vamos comer?

- Vamos sim

Eles sentaram na mesa e tomaram cafe. Quando terminaram preferiram usar o modo trouxa assim ficaram mais tempo na cozinha brincando. Hermione lavava a louça e Rony ficou com a parte de enchugar. Ficaram ali brincando um com o outro. Depois subiram pra se poder se arrumar e voltar a pro apartamnto de Harry

- Eii Mione to precisando da minha blusa- Rony sabia que ela tava procurando o sutiã, mas ele escondera mas continuava serio, pra ela nao perceber.

- Espera Ron, to procurando o meu sutiã, caramba eu podia jurar que ele estava aqui quando eu acordei – Hermione disse apontando para o chao, o lugar era do lado da cama e realmente ele estava ali, segundos antes de Ron esconde-los.- Me ajuda a procurar.

- Ta bom,eu ajudo mas primeiro de dá ai minha blusa.- Ron estendeu a mao para receber a blusa,

- Ron voce nao entendeu? Eu vou te dar quando eu achar o sutiã, ou voce quer que eu fique andando pelada por ai?

- Na verdade.... queria- Ron falou com uma cara de sinico.

- Ronald voce nao vale nada ...- Hermione disse-lhe rindo.

- Primeiro Hermione eu ja vi voce nua, que por sinal é linda- Ron deu um piscadela para Hermione- Segundo voce é uma bruxa e tem uma varinha pode pedir muito bem com o feitiço ACCIO e por terceiro eu sei onde ta, mas só dou se eu ganhar um beijinho.

- Ron, definitivamente você nao vale NADA- Hermione deu um leve sorrizinho de canto de boca.

- Ta bom entao, se quiser pode usar a minha varinha, acho que voce nao trouxe a sua nao é?

- É nao trouxe mesmo nao, mas acho que eu vou preferir a sua outra opçao.- Hermione se aproximou de Ron e o beijou.

Ali fizeram amor novamente, depois tomaram outro banho e agora Luiza ja tinha pego roupas para Ron e arrumaram e foram de carro ate a Toca.

- Rony meu filho, que bom que veio visitar sua querida mae que esta aqui abandonada por todos os filhos.

- Nao seja dramatica mae- Ron tentava sair do abraço da mae.

- Nao acredito, Mione você tambem veio me visitar minha filha- Molly agora abraçava Hermione.

- Claro senhora Weasley, nao disse que lhe visitaria.? ... entao viemos passar o dia aqui na Toca com a senhora.

- Serio minha filha? Own Hermione se nao fosse voce passaria o dia todo sozinha porque o Arthur foi para o Ministerio e nao tem hora pra voltar.

- Entao Senhora Weasley, saiba que vai ter que aguentar a mim e ao Ron o dia inteirinho – Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha de Molly.

- Hermione minha filha me chame de Molly, daqui a pouco voce sera uma Weasley entao é melhor ir acostumando nao acha?- Molly falou olhando para as maos dadas deles o que fez Hermione corar.

- A obrigada Sen... Molly – e deu um abraço na futura sogra.

- Entao meninas o que vamos fazer hoje?- Ron agora mudara de assunto.

- Ahh meu filho, nao sei... que tal aproveitarmos esse lindo sol pra fazer um piquenique e depois um banho no lago.

- Acho otimo, entao a senhora vai preparando um lanche caprichado que eu e o Mione vamos la no apartamento do Harry pegar roupas pra banho.

- Ta, mas voces vao de carro?

- Nao, ja mandei ele de volta, vamos aparatando mesmo, vem Mione deixa que eu te levo.

- Nao Ron , deixa eu tentar aparatar sozinha...- Hermione fazia uma cara de menina mimada querendo algo.

- Hermione eu nao acho seguro, a quanto tento você nao aparata sozinha?

- Uns 4 eu acho, mas qual é Ronald eu sei como fazer, aparatar é igual a Bicicleta a gente nao esquece como faz.

- Bici o que?

- Nada amor, nada- Hermione adorava a ingenuidade de Ron com o mundo trouxa.

- Hermione so vou deixar porque eu sei que voce é a menina mais inteligente que eu ja conheci, e sei que é capaz, mas amor se achar que nao lembra como é....

- Pode deixar Ron, quer ver como eu nao esqueci, e Hermione aparatara no outro lado de Ron e logo desaparatara no outro lado novamente.

Ron ria, sabia que Hermione adorava demostrar suas abilidades e que adorava quando conseguia algo que pensava que nao iria conseguir.

- Ta bom Mi, entao tchau te vejo no apartamento do Harry.- Ron aratara na frente de Hermione deixando um beijinho no ar.

E Hermione tambem logo aparatou, chegou alguns segundos depois, Ron ja estava no sofa fazendo uma cara de impassiente.

- Pensei que nao iria mais chegar- Ron fazia uma cara de quem tinha esperado horas.

- Aii Ron pára de bobeira, vai logo pegar seu short, ou sua sunga sei lá, o que voce usa.

- Ta bom apressada, ja to indo – Ron disse se levantando e logo voltou a falar – mas me diz ai, o que prefere, sunga ou short?

- Nao sei Ron, o que voce se sentir melhor, mas a vontade.

- Quero saber o que voce prefere, hoje vou fazer tudo que voce quiser.

- Humm cuidado Ron – Hermione fez uma cara bem maliciosa.

- Uhh adoro quando voce me olha assim- Ron disse com uma voz bem sedutora e voltando a se aproximar de Hermione.

- Mione te amo – dando um beijo nela.

- Tambem Ron, tambem te amo.- Retribuindo o beijo.

- Me diz ai qual fica mais bonito, a sunga ou a bermuda. O que ta na moda minha modelo.- Ron fazia uma cara de quem tava muito interessado em moda no momento.

- Ron desde quando voce se interessa em Moda? – Hermione o olhava desconfiava.

- Desde que comecei a namorar uma das modelos mais importantes do mundo, mas tambem quero ficar bonito pra ela entende?

- Entendo sim , tipo... eu acho que ela gosta mais de sunga, ela vai achar uma delicia voce numa sunga.

- Sera que ela vai gostar?

- Tenho quase certeza.

- Ta bom, vou tentar... – Ron foi na direçao do corredor e logo do quarto.

Hemione seguiu e trocou de roupa, colocou seu biquini e depois um shortinho e uma camiseta por procurou pela sunga ate achar, trocou e colocou um short por cima, pegou uma camiseta branca e colocou sobre o ombro dois seguiram e se encontraram na sala.

- Humm ta linda amor.

- Voce tambem.

- Vamos?

- Vamos

E aparataram novamente na ja tinha preparado tudo para o lanche e ja tinha trocado de roupa para o quintal da Toca. Ron e Mione tiraram as roupas que tinham colocado por cima e deixaram sobre a cadeira de sol. Ron entrou primeiro e saiu logo, pegou Hermione no colo e se jogou junto com ela novamente no lago. Ao voltarem a superficie Hermione e Ron começaram a rir.

Sunga do Ron: .com/albums/hh234/Mari_e_Patti/sunga_

Biquini da Hermione: [ o segundo ]

.com/_3qXj-2sS2Z8/SgRo9gEG4iI/AAAAAAAABOA/5nK8SUY7HzQ/alessandra-ambrosio-victorias-secret-moda-praia_thumb%5B1%

- Aii Ron você é louco – Hermione ainda ria.

- Sou sim Mione , sou louco por você – Ron deu um leve selinho.

- Que fofo meu namorado, tao romantico – Hermione fazia uma voz de criança no que fez Ron rir.

- Eii mãe vem curtir um pouco essa agua, ta bem quentinha.- Ron gritava para chamar a sua mae.

- Ja vou meu filho, deixa eu terminar de arrumar aqui. – Molly colocava as comidas sobre a mesa.

Enquanto arrumava a mesa Molly escuta um som tocando, mas nao sabe de onde vem. Ela percebe que a bolsa de Hermione começa a tremer e a chama.

- Hermione minha filha sua bolsa está enfeitiçada, ela nao pára de se mexer e fica tocando uma musiquinha.

Hermione saiu da agua, abriu a bolsa e tirou seu celular.

- Oi.... serio? .... que bom... nao fiquei na casa de um amigo... ta bom entao ate amanha, beijoo.

Ron a observava de dentro do lago.

- Quem era amor?

- Voce sabe o que é um celular Ron?- Hermione se surpreendeu .

- Sei, o Harry tem um, sabe como é... ele conhece varios trouxas.

- Humm ... era o Justin... sabe o que vai fazer o ensaio pra revista...

- Sei, seu ex namorado.- Ron nao deixou nem ela terminar de falar.

- Ron.... – Hermione nao sabia o que falar. – Amor nao fica assim por favor eu te amo, é com voce que eu quero ficar, nao precisa ter ciumes.

- Eu sei... é que eu sou assim mesmo, meio ciumento.

- Meio? – Hermione riu

- Ta bom... mas é que eu te amo Mione.

- Shii eu sei, mas nao precisa ficar com ciumes, ele ja ta namorando e eu tambem.

- Eu sei, apaga esse momento ciumes entao. Onde que a gente parou?- Ron a pegou pela cintura e a beijou.

- HUMM assim que eu gosto.

- Meus filhos vocês nao querem comer agora?- Molly perguntou do lado de fora do lago.

- Ja vamos mae- Ron responde logo apos de largar a boca de Hermione.

Sairam do lago e sentaram-se na mesa.

- Hum ta uma delicia mae – Ron ja começara a comer.

- Ele tem razao Molly, ta tudo uma delicia, alias sempre foi uma delicia sua comida – Hermione tambem começara a comer.

- Que é isso meus filhos, faço o que posso.- Molly agradecia meio corada com os elogios.

- É mae, a senhora tem que ensinar a Mione a cozinhar bem assim, porque quando eu casar quero comer bem.- o que fez Hermione entalar.

- Voces estao pensando em casamento?- Molly sorria radiante.

- Ron? – Hermione nao sabia o que falar.

- Ahh mae, a senhora sabe, eu amo a Mione desde que eu tinha 11 anos, ela é a mulher da minha vida, é com ela que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.

- Ai Ron que lindo, eu tambem te amo amor.- Hermione agradeceu com um beijo.- Mas casamento? Nao acha que esta muito cedo.?

- Ahh qual é Mione, voce nao me ama? – Hermione confirmou com a cabeça – Entao... eu tambem te amo, o mais logico é que a gente fique juntos.

- Eu sei Ron,mas a gente começou a namorar ontem, e eu moro em outro continente.

- Ta bom Mione, depois a gente conversa sobre isso.

- Bem, meus filhos vamos terminar de comer. – Molly sorria meio sem jeito com a confusao do casal.


	10. O CINEMA

CAPITULO 9 – O CINEMA...

Apos terminarem o lanche, Hermione sugeriu um passeio mais trouxa. Uma ida ao cinema, o que fez Molly adorar pois nunca tinha ido ao cinema, se arrumaram e Ron estacionou seu carro e foram em direçao ao shopping.

- Hermione que filme a gente vai ver. – Ron perguntava ancioso.

- Nao sei Ron, pergunta da sua mae o que ela prefere, comedia, romance, açao...

Ron foi na direçao da mae que estava encantada com uma roupa na vitine, enquanto isso umas garotas se aproximaram de Hermione.

- Oi com licença pode tirar uma foto com a gente?- Hermione pode notar que a menina estava um pouco nervosa.

- Ah Claro ! – Hermione passou o braço pelas costas da menina e se aproximou dela, enquanto isso a outra tirava a foto.

- Pode tirar uma comigo?- a outra menina pediu.

- Claro linda.

Hermione fez o mesmo processo, deu um abraço nas duas quando terminou de assinar um caderno da menina.

- Obrigada Hermione, você é super simpatica, linda, maravilhosa, talentosa...

- Ah que é isso, brigada, voces que sao duas fofas, obrigada pelo carinho.

Ron se aproximou de Hermione e percebeu que eram fãs que estavam ali com ela.

- Oi amor e ai sua mae decidiu?- Hermione deu um selinho em Ron que viu as meninas ficaram cochichando.

- Ja sim amor, ela viu um que esta la no cartaz, é com o um cara que tem uma army.

- Tem uma o que amor?

- Army.

- Arma Ron, AR-MA

- Ahh Mi tanto faz.

Hermione viu que as meninas riram da conversa dos dois.

- Ahh meninas deixa eu apresentar... esse é o Ron meu namorado.

- SEU NAMORADO????- as duas espantaram-se no mesmo momento.

- É, lindo ele- Hermione cochichou para as meninas, mas fez Ron corar um meninas riram.

- Ah Mi, assim voce me deixa constrangido- Ron disse ainda meio corado.

- Own amor,- Hermione fez um carinho no rosto do ruivo e depois deu um selinho.- Bom meninas foi um prazer, mas tenho que ir, minha sogra esta ali nos esperando, beijão pra vocês.

As meninas abraçaram Hermione e depois Ron que nao esperava.

- Acho que minhas fãs gostaram de você Ron.

- E tem como nao gostar.- Ron fez uma cara seria.

- Ah convencido – e logo os dois começaram a rir.

Foram ate a bilheteria e Hermione pode descobrir o filme que Ron descreveu, era Inimigos Publicos com Johnny Depp. Compraram o ingresso e foram depois comprar pipoca.

- Vão querer qual refrigerante?- Hermione perguntou aos dois.

- Ah minha filha, nao sei, nunca tomei refrigerante, escolho o que voce escolher.

- Eu também – Ron respondeu.

- Entao ta. – Hermione virou-se para a atendente e pediu duas pipocas grandes e 3 refrigerantes medios Coca Cola.

- $ 50 senhora. – A atendente disse.

Hermione abriu a bolsa e Ron tocou na sua mao.

- Hermione eu pago- Ron pegou a carteira e deu uma nota de $100

A atendente devolveu o troco e Ron pegou.

- Podemos ir- Ron disse pegando um refrigerante e uma pipoca da mao de Hermione e deu a Molly, depois pegou a pipoca que estava no balcao e o outro refrigerante.

- Quer que eu leve o seu?- Ron perguntou a Hermione que nao falava desde que guardou a carteira novamente na bolsa.

- Nao precisa, obrigada amor.

- Vem vamos – Ron que segurava a pipoca e o seu refrigerante fez um sinal com a cabeça e Hermione foi com ele.

Quando chegaram na sala, nao tinha muitas pessoas ainda.

- Molly prefere sentar lá em cima ou mais pra frente? – Hermione perguntou.

- Hermione prefiro ficar mais aqui na frente ai vocês terão mais privacidade- Molly disse ja começando a subir a escada e parando na logo no meio.

- Nao Molly pode sentar com a gente , por favor vai ser um prazer.

- Ah minha filha nao quero atrapalhar e nem segurar vela- Molly deu um risinho pra Hermione.

- Nao Molly, por favor é serio, né Ron? – Hermione virou-se pra Ron.

- É mãe nada a ver esse lance de atrapalhar, eu e a Mione nos comportamos em publico. – Ron deu um sorriso pra Hermione.

- Ron, quer dizer que nao nos comportamos quando estamos sozinhos?- Hermione perguntou, mas ja sabia que nenhum dos dois conseguiam ficar muito tempo sem o outro quando estavam sozinhos.

- Bom Mione, prefiro nao responder agora por respeito a presenta da minha mae.

- Ronnn- Hermione deu um tapa no braço do ruivo.

- Ai ai vocês dois nao param né, não sei como ficaram tanto tempo separados.

Os dois se olharam e logo mudaram o olhar para outra direçao.

- Bom mae isso tudo é passado, agora tudo mudou, eu e a Hermione estamos juntos e felizes né amor?-

- Claro, apesar de estar namorando você desde ontem, mas estamos sim felizes, mas acho melhor irmos la pra cima nos sentar logo.

- Ah claro, vem vamos.

Sentaram-se na ultima fileira, Nao demorou muito o filme começou. Ron pegou a mao de Hermione e começou a depositar varios beijos. Deram alguns beijos durante o filme, quando a coisa começou a esquentar deram um tempo.

- Hermione vou no banheiro – Ron falou no ouvido de Hermione.

- Quer que eu va com você?- Hermione perguntou preocupada com o ruivo.

- Na verdade eu ate gostaria, mas você vai perder o filme e eu sei que está gostando.

- Ai amor, eu vou , vem vamos logo.- Hermione puxou Ron pela mao e começaram a descer.

Chagando na porta Ron agarrou-se a Hermione e deu um beijo de tirar o folego.

- Ron estamos no cinema- Hermione empurrou Ron que ja ia lhe dar outro beijo.

- Eu sei Mi, mas é que eu nao me controlo com você aqui do meu lado.

- Ai Ron, por que você é tao lindo?- Hermione puxou Ron pela camisa e deu-lhe o beijo que à alguns segundos fugira.

- Vem vamos pra algum lugar mais calmo.- Ron disse após o beijo que Hermione lhe dera.

- Ron sua mae, esta la na sala vendo o fime.

- Eu sei, prometo que nao vai demorar Mione.

- Droga Ron, por que sempre me entrego a seus pedidos?

- Porque você me ama e eu também te amo, muito muito muio- Ron dizia e a cada "muito" era um beijo que era dado.

Ron levou Hermione ate um lugar mais calma e mal iluminado.

- Ron você é louco – Hermione dizia quando entendeu as reais necessidades de Ron.

- Sou sim amor, sou louco por você, Mione eu preciso de você agora- Ron depositava varios beijos no pescoço dela.

- Ron, aqui é muito perigoso, ja pensou amanha aparece no jornal, **Hermione Granger vista transando com ruivo em pleno cinema.**

Não mesmo ruivo.

- E você vai me deixar na mão Hermione? – Ron fez uma cara de cachorro pidão.

- Aii Ron, eu vou me arriscar muito por isso.

- E nao vale a pena se arriscar por mim?

- É logico que vale amor, Ai meu Merlin, seja o que Deus quiser.

Hermione se jogou nos braços do ruivo e recebeu um beijo arrebatador. Ron levantou a blusa de Hermione e ali ficou acariciando ora sua cintura ora suas costas. Hermione fazia carinho no peitoral de Ron por baixo da blusa do ruivo.

- Ron a gente nao pode demorar muito hein?

- Ta bom, eu sei Mi, entao vem logo aqui.

Ron puxou Hermione pela mao e entrou na primeira porta que achou, quando entraram perceberam que ali era um escritorio, devia ser do gerente ou algum administrador do cinema.

- Onde estamos Ron

- Nao sei, mas é melhor nao demorarmos muito .

- E se nos pegarem?- Hermione nao fingia o medo que tinha.

- Mi, com perigo é sempre mais gostoso, nao acha.

- É amor, fica mais exitante.

Ron jogou Hermione na mesa e ali pode levantar um pouco o vestido que Hermione usava, apesar de o vestido nao ser muito longo, dificultava um pouco nessas horas. Ron tirou a calcinha de Hermione e abriu o ziper de sua calça, abaixando junto a sua cueca box. Ali fez amor com Hermione, nao o que saciassem a vontade por completo, mas em casa terminavam o que acabaram de fazer.

- Você é mesmo louco Ron – Hermione disse enquanto colocava sua calcinha novamente.

- Vai dizer que você nao gostou Mi – Ron respondeu ajeitando suas calças.

Quando eles estavam perto da porta, ela se abriu.

- Ron e agora?- Hermione vermelha de vergonha.

- Calma amor, a gente inventa algo – Ron disse tentando acalmar a amada.

Um homen velho, barrigudo e com um enorme bigode entrou na sala e avistou os dois.

- Oi senhores, posso saber o que fazem no meu escritorio? – o homem falou com uma voz calma o que tranquilizou os dois.

- Oi senhor, meu nome é Hermione Granger, eu gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia me dar 10 minutos ou menos do seu tempo?

- Cla Claro, Hermione Granger a modelo e agora atriz.

- É essa mesma- Hermione tentava nao demonstrar seu nervosismo.

- Pode falar srt Granger.

- Pois é .... – Hermione olhava para Ron como se pedisse ajuda.

- Amor nao precisa ficar com vergonha – Ron enterrompeu – Ela quer saber senhor,se quando o filme que ela esta gravando poderia ter a premier aqui no seu cinema.

- É é isso mesmo senhor. – Hemione olhava aliviada para Ron.

- Mas é claro, vou falar com o meu superior, mas eu tenho certeza que ele autorizará. É uma grande honra srt Granger.

- Hermione, pode me chamar de Hermione.

- Claro entao. Hermione deixa o numero do seu celular que eu aviso.

- Ta bom, nao precisa pressa o filme ainda esta sendo gravado, acho que vai demorar um pouco ainda.

- Ah sei como é esse tipo de coisa, trabalho com cinema a mais de 30 anos, nao se preocupe com nada minha querida eu entendo que possa demorar, mas agradeço a escolha pelo nosso estabelecimento.

- Entao se esta tudo resolvido acho que a gente ja pode ir – Ron segurou a mao de Hermione.

- Ah sim, por favor volte sempre que quiser. – O senhor abriu a porta e eles passaram e logo se fechou.

- Ron quase morri do coraçao agora- Hermione abraçou Ron.

- Eu sei amor, eu tambem, acho que de aventura chega por hoje, agora é melhor a gente ficar no mais calmo mesmo.

- Você esta completamnete certo.

Quando olharam para a porta de saida varias pessoas vinham passando por ela, logo avistaram Molly.

- Por Melin, o filme acabou Ron – Hermione disse o que fez Ron sorrir um pouco ao ver que Hermione ja se habituava com as expressoes bruxas.

- Meus fillhos o filme foi otimo, acho que eu e Arthur vamos vim ao cinema toda semana, eu adorei.

- Ai que bom Molly, estou super feliz que tenha gostado, e desculpe pela demora.

- É mae, sabe como é né... ter uma namorada famosa e que é super gentil com todos os fãs... tivemos que demorar um pouquinho.

- Ah claro, nao tem problema nao, um rapaz me ajudou e me indicou a saida.

- Entao moças para onde vamos?- Ron perguntou pegando as duas pela cintura e andando com elas.

- Meu filho acho bom voltar pra Toca, acho que seu pai nao demora muito volta do trabalho e ainda tenho que fazer o jantar,

- Entao tá mae, a gente lhe deixa la e depois voltamos pro apartamento do Harry.

- E vocês nao vao comer nada? Nada disso vocês jantam com a gente.

- Mae, nao se preocupa a gente come por lá mesmo, é que a Mione tem um ensaio bem cedo amanha, e sabemos que toda vez quando jantamos la na Toca sempre voltamos muito tarde.

- É mesmo Molly, ele tem razao eu nao posso aparecer cheia de olheiras,- Hermione tentava convencer Molly.

- Ta bom, mas só por isso hein.

Ron levou Molly ate a Toca e depois esperou a mae entrar, deu ré e quando estava na outra rua parou o carro.

- Mi...

- Oi

- Você prefere ir pro apartamento do Harry, ou na sua casa.

- Ron, eu nao posso aparatar em Los Angeles entao acho melhor irmos pro apartamento do Harry.

- Eu nao estou falando da sua casa em Los Angeles, eu estou falando da nossa casa, aquela que a gente vai morar quando casarmos.

Hermione sorriu tao profundamente, Ron pensara mesmo em casar- se com ela e ja tinham ate uma casa.

**-** Qual VOCÊ prefere? – Hermione devolveu a pergunta.

- Nao sei amor, durmo onde você estiver.

- Ron acho que a gente pode magoar o Harry se nos mudarmos de uma hora pra outra, vamos dormir lá hoje, ai a vamos conversando mais com ele sobre isso.

- Você sempre pensando em tudo né?

- É né, acho que ainda tenho alguma coisa daquela sabe tudo do colegio.

- Tem sim amor, ainda tem muita coisa, só você ainda nao percebeu porque esteve muito tempo com os trouxas, mas agora vai voltar pro seu mundo aquele que nunca deveria ter saido.

Nao demorou muito chegaram no apartamento de Harry. Ron estacionou o carro e logo foram para o elevador.

- Hermione que horas é o seu ensaio fotográfico?

- Uma 8 horas da manhã, por quê?

- Por nada, eu só estava pensando que eu podia te levar se você quisesse.

- Ahh Ron até que eu queria, mas eu ja confirmei com o motorista.

- A ta bom entao- Ron fez uma carinha de desanimado.

- Mas você pode ir comigo se quiser, eu ia adorar.

- Entao ta.... amanha eu vou com você.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu, ja estavm no andar certo, saíram e entraram.

- Harry esta em casa? – Hermione perguntava

- Harry amigão, ja ta em casa, ou sequestrou minha irma de vez – Ron perguntara.

- Oii eu to aqui no escritorio...

Os dois foram ate lá e puderam ver um Harry e uma Gina bem constrangidos, eles estavam meio bagunçados mas tentavam parecer normal.

- Oi vocês dois – Ron nao intendeu muito a cena.

- Oi Gi, oi Harry- Hermione cumprimentou-os com abraços e como tinha entendido a cena, cochichou pra Gina.

- Vou levar seu iemão daqui, pra poder terminar o que estavam fazendo, nao se preocupa amiga,

Gina deu um sorrisinho,mas nao pode evitar corar um pouco ao perceber que Hermione entendera o que eles estavam fazendo la.

- Ron, vamos la pra cozinha..., eu estou com fome.

- Vamos amor, mas e você Gina, que horas vai voltar pra Toca hein.

- Nao se dê ao trabalho de responder Gina, ela vai a hora que ela quiser Ron, ela já é maior e sabe muito bem o que faz, vem vamos logo – Hermione puxou Ron pelo braço.

Ao chegarem na cozinha Ron nao falou nada.

- Eii o que você tem?- Hermione brincava com as bochechas de Ron.

- Nada – Ron disse se afastando.

- Nada?

- É Hermione eu não tenho nada.

- Foi o jeito que eu respondi pela Gina, nao foi?

Ron nao respondeu nada por alguns minutos, Hermione entao foi na direçao da geladeira pra começar a preparar algo quando ele se virou pra ela e respondeu.

- Desculpa

Hermione antes de virar deu um sorrinho, Ron tinha mudado, se isso acontecesse na época da escola, ele nao iria falar com ela tão cedo, muitas vezes Hermione que tinha que dar o braço a torcer.

- O que? – Hermione fingiu que nao tinha entendido.

- Me desculpa.

Hermione sorriu e chamou-o pra um abraço, ali ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos.

- Me desculpa você Ron, eu nao tinha que falar assim com você, mas deixando isso tudo de lado, o que você vai querer comer?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Entao vamos ver o que temos aqui – Hermione disse enquanto abria a geladeira.

- Uau tamos um pouco de tudo Ron, você pode escolher o que quiser que eu preparo pra você.

- Hermione você cozinhando? Ehh acho melhor pedir de algum restaurante. – Ron disse brincando com Hermione.

- Ae Ronald, só por isso você vai comer o que eu fizer, acabou de perder o direito a escolha.

- Enquanto você vai cozinhando, vou tomar um banho amor.

- Ta bom. Vou so terminar de montar e vou tomar banho tambem.

- Entao é melhor eu esperar mais um pouquinho assim tomamos banho juntos.

Hermione termionou de montar a lasanha que preprarara e colocou no forno.

- Hermione por que voce nao usa magia pra isso?

- Por que o bom de cozinhar é ter o trabalho com o prato, e eu nao sou preguiçosa Ron, que tudo faz com magia.

- Nem eu Mione – Ron fez uma careta.

- Ta bom Ron, tudo você faz com magia, se nao fosse um bruxo nem sei como você sobreviveria.

- Nem é pra tanto Hermione

E assim foram pelo tomar banho no banheiro de Hermione.

- Ron para se nao nao consigo passar o sabonete na sua costa toda.

- Ah Mione deixa isso pra depois, me dá mais um beijo, vem.

- Ron.... – mas ja tinha sido pega pela boca de Ron na sua.

- Nossa Mi, acho que sua lanasa vai queimar, porque nao vou deixar você sair daqui nao.

- É LASANHA Ron ... La- sa- nha, e nao se preocupe o microondas é programado com o tempo certo, logo o tempo acaba e a lasanha nao queima.

- Espertinha você né? – Ron fazia cocegas na barriga de Hermione.

- Pára Ron, pára ... hahaha pára.

Ali passaram quase meia hora brincando, quando acabaram Ron pegou sua roupa no seu quarto e voltou para o quarto de Hermione.

- Humm veio se aprontar aqui é ruivo? – Hermione perguntava com uma malicia no olhar.

- Se quiser posso fazer isso no meu quarto- Ron resolveu entrar no joguinho tambem.

- Por mim, nao vejo problema nenhum nisso.

- Entao...

Ron tirou a toalha que prendia na sua cintura e começou a se arrumar, decidiu por uma cueca branca box, uma calça larga pra dormir e uma camiseta preta.

- Humm Ron, você ta tao bonito que eu acho que to começando a perder a fome.

- Hermione, Hermione nao brinca com fogo.

Hermione tambem tirou a tolha que usava, decidiu-se por uma conjunto de lingerie confortavel, um shorte frouxinho e uma camiseta com a foto de uma banda qualquer.

- Você ta linda tambem amor, acho melhor a gente so comer amanha.

- Nao amor, vem logo, vamos comer, eu to morrendo de fome.

- Ta bom... – Ron pegou pela mao de Hermione e foram na direçao da cozinha.

Ao chegarem na cozinha depararam-se com Gina e Harry vendo TV

- E ai gente estão com fome? – Hermione pergunta.

- Ai eu estou morrendo de fome Mione.- Gina responde do sofa.

- Eu tambem – Harry tambem responde do sofa.

- Entao vem, preparei uma comidinha pra gente.

Foram pra cozinha e ali poderam sentir um cheirinho muito atrativo.

- Nossa meu estômago ja está agradecendo antes mesmo de comer. – Ron falou passando a mao na barriga.

Hermione tirou a vasilha do microondas enquanto Harry e Ron arrumavam a mesa, colocou a lasanha na mesa e foi pegar o resto.

- Nossa Mi , esse anos fizeram bem pra você.

- hahaha Senhor Potter, muito engraçadinho.

- Mas é verdade Mi, pela cara ta otimo, mas tenho que conferir o gosto agora.- Gina falava.

Todos sentaram e começaram a comer, Hermione preferiu ficar com a salada, pois no dia seguinte teria uma sessao de fotos. Ate que ouviram a campanhia tocando.

- Deixa que eu vou lá. – Gina ofereceu.

Ao abrir a porta Gina depara- se com Lilá segurando uma revista e com um cara de poucos amigos.


	11. LILÁ?

CAPITULO 10 – LILÁ?

- Cade seu irmão Gina? – perguntava muito irritada.

- Calma Lilá, entra que eu vou chamar.

Lila entrou e ficou andando de um lado para outro. Gina foi ate a cozinha e falou:

- Maninho resolve lá que o problema é todo seu.

- Meu? O que? Quem era?- Ron se perguntava de que a irma estaria falando.

- Era a Lilá e ela ta te esperando lá na sala.

- A Lilá?, o que ela quer Gina?

- Ah Rony isso você só vai descobrir quando for lá perguntar pra ela.

- Ai fala sério era tudo que eu queria na hora do jantar… - Ron saiu da mesa indo na direçao da sala, mas nao sem antes de olhar pra Hermione tentando receber um olhar de compreensão.

- O que ela está querendo com ele uma hora dessas? – Harry perguntava.

- Nao sei amor, mas deve ser alguma coisa com uma revista, porque ela chegou com ela e nao larga, toda vez que ela olha parece que fica mais emburrada ainda.

- Tem certeza Gi, pode ser alguma coisa com o bebê – Hermione perguntava meio sem jeito.

- O Ron te contou? – Harry perguntou assustado.

- Claro Harry, logo quando cheguei. – Hermione deu um sorriso meio desanimador.

- Ah Mi, fala sério, ninguém tira da minha cabeça que essa criança não é do Ron, não sei se o Ron te contou, mas a Lilá é do tipo de mulher que fica com qualquer um, já tentou dar o golpe da barriga várias vezes, mas só o idiota do Ron caiu.

- Como assim Gi, você acha que ela esta mentindo sobre o bebê?, meu Deus será que ela teria coragem?- Hermione perguntou surpresa.

- Claro Mi, será que você não lembra... ela é a Lilá.

- E tem como esquecer?- Hermione sorriu meio sem gosto.

- Ai Mi, fica assim não, o Ron te ama... – Gina levantou e abraçou a amiga.

- É Mione, a Gina tem razão, o Ron te ama e não abriria mão de você por nada. – Harry comentou levantando da mesa e abraçou Hermione também.

Já na sala...

- Lilá? O que faz aqui? – Ron perguntava meio sem jeito.

- Nossa Ron, que jeito de falar com a futura mãe do seu filho.

- Desculpa Lilá, mas é porque eu tô meio ocupado aqui, tava comendo e não gosto que enterrompam meu jantar.

- Já pedi desculpa.

- Então... vai falar o que quer ou não o que veio fazer aqui?

- O que vim fazer aqui? O QUE VIM FAZER AQUI??? Rony será que você nao percebeu que eu estou grávida de um filho seu e enquanto isso você fica fugindo da balada com sua mais nova namoradinha.

- Como?- Ron nem mesmo entendia o que ela falava.

- Pode me esclarecer o que significa essa palhaçada.- Lilá mostrava a revista que tinha nas mãos desde que chegou.

Ron viu a revista e nao tinha nada de mais.

- E ai vai esplicar ou não? – Lilá estava impaciente andando de um lado para outro.

- Não sabia o lia revistas trouxas Lilá?

- E não leio, essa revista é bruxa Ron, não tá vendo. A vergonha foi ainda maior.

- Vergonha, que vergonha?

- Ron, será que você não entendi que você tem um compromisso comigo e que....

- Compromisso? – Lilá não pode nem completar sua frase, pois Ron a tinha enterrompido.

- É Ron, a gente tem sim um compromisso, ou isso aqui dentro não é nada pra você. – Disse passando a mão em sua barriga.

- Não Lilá, compromisso a gente não tem nenhum, você está esperando um filho meu, até ai normal, mas eu nunca falei que ia casar com você e assumir os dois. Vou assumir meu filho, porque tenho responsabilidade mas você eu não vou assumir não, você sabia muito bem quando transou comigo.

- Sabia mesmo Rony, mas não sabia que você ia ser tão baixo, ficando com qualquer vagabundinha por ai.

- Primeiro Lilá, a Hermione não é uma "vagabundinha", sugundo, ela nunca fez nada pra você pra que a trate assim, e terceiro eu não admito que tente me colocar na parede, qual é Lilá eu já disse que vou assumir esse filho e eu vou.

- Mas ela Ron ? porque ela ? ela é muito fácil , ela fica com qualquer um...- Lilá não admitia ser trocada.

Harry, Gina e Hermione chegaram na ultima frase de Lilá.

- Olha aqui Lilá, eu nao admito que você trate minha melhor amiga assim e muito menos que venha falar mal dela aqui dentro do meu apartamento, que é a minha casa onde ela é muito bem vinda e todos nós aqui sabemos que quem é facil e fica com qualquer um não é a Hermione. – Harry estava muito sério.

- Tá querendo dizer alguma coisa Potter? – Lilá o perguntara.

- Não estou tentando, estou dizendo – Harry foi curso porém muito firme em suas palavras.

- Olha aqui eu que não admito que venha me chingando, eu nunca te fiz nada Harry - Lilá tentava se convencer.

- Pode não ter me feito nada Lilá, mas a Hermione é como se fosse minha irmã e se você ofender a ela, estará ofendendo a mim.

Ron que se mantinha calado desde a chegada de Harry resolveu falar.

- Harry calma e Lilá não sabe o que fala.

- Como é que é?, Ron ela ofendeu a Hermione cara, ela é a tua namorada, será que ainda lembra- Harry respondeu indignado.

- Claro que eu lembro Harry, eu já disse que não era pra ficar falando da Hermione, mas vamos com calma ela está grávida e não pode ficar se aborrecendo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vem Hermione, vamos deixar a Gina lá na Toca e depois voltamos.- Harry falou estendendo a mão para pegar a de Hermione, e a de Gina.

- É Mi, quando vocês voltarem o clima, deve está mais leve.

- Tá já voi indo, só vou trocar de roupa rapidinho...

- Hermione... - Ron a chamou.

- Agora não Ron, agora não.

Após uns 10 minutos ela voltou, vestia uma um vestido meio curto.

- Nossa Hermione a gente só vai ali na Toca deixar a Gina e voltar. – Harry disse rindo.

- Eu sei Harry é que eu pensei em dar um pulinho no shopping, preciso comprar umas coisinhas.

- Oba passadinha no shopping, tô dentro.- Gina falou levantando do sofá.

- Uauu compras com mulheres no shopping, estou super dentro – Harry falou meio desanimado.

- Ah qual é Harry, nem vai demorar muito.

- Ta bom Hermione, vocês me convenceram e não ia deixar duas beldades dessa passeando pelo shopping dando sopa pros marmanjos de plantao.

- Nossa Harry isso foi hilario – Gina e Hermione cairam na gargalhada e Ron nao conseguia parar de olhar pra Hermione desde que ela entrou na sala.

Estavam separados dos demais.

- Lilá, sem querer ser bruto, mas você vai demorar pra ir?

- Nossa Ron, tá me expulsando?-

- Não sou estou perguntando

- Não Ron, se quiser posso ir agora mesmo.

Como viu que Ron nem ligou por ir embora se sentiu ofendida.

- É assim que trata a futura mão do seu filho?

- LILÁ EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO, É SÉRIO, VOCÊ ENCHE O SACO COM ESSE ASSUNTO DE MÃE DO SEU FILHO- Ron gritou não podendo mais se controlar. O que fez os três que estavam mais adiante o olhar.

- Quer saber eu vou embora, você está outro desde que essa ai chegou, agora me diz só uma coisa, quando ela voltar para os Estados Unidos você vai correr pra transar comigo de novo?

- CALA A BOCA LILÁ!!!! – Eu nunca mais voltei a te procurar, você sabe muito bem que só foi uma vez, uma única vez.

- Sim, uma unica vez, mas com essa unica vez eu fiquei gravida, e eu não pedi pra isso acontecer mas aconteceu Ron, aconteceu e eu não pedi.

- Nem eu..... – Foi só o que Ron pode dizer.

- Você ficaria muito agradecido se eu perdesse esse filho né? – Lilá perguntou meio magoada.

- É lógico que eu não quero isso Lilá, por mais que eu não desejasse esse filho eu não quero o mal dele, eu até tô gostando dessa idéia de ser pai.

- Own Ron... eu sabia que você não era esse bruto que estava aqui ainda agora – Lilá o abraçou e deu um leve selinho, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione.

- Lilá... é sério, não faz isso de novo. – Ron não gostou de ter sido beijado, mas mesmo assim não a tratou mal, logo após olhou para Hermione que o olhava com uma expressao triste no olhar.

- Eu vou tentar.- foi só o que pode prometer.

- Então tenta mesmo, por favor.

- Tá bom, bom eu vou indo nessa ainda vou passar na casa da minha mãe.

- Tá, eii cuidado hein e qualquer coisa me procura. – Ron a levou até a porta e se despediu dela, quando fechou a porta e olhou eles estavam quase desaparatando.

- Eiii onde pensam que vão sem mim. – Ron se apressou ao dizer.

- Estávamos indo, não sabia que iria com a gente. – Harry lhe disse.

- É, mas eu vou, isso se me quiserem – Ron sugeriu.

- Por mim tudo bem – Gina lhe respondeu.

- Por mim tudo ótimo, pelo menos mais um homem pra me fazer companhia. – Harry falou.

Todos olhavam para Hermione esperando também dar sua opinião

- Que foi?- ela perguntou.

- Estamos esperando se vai deixar ou não o Ron ir. – Gina falou primeiro.

- Por mim...

- Então vamos logo. – Gina apressou-se a dizer.

- Espera só mais 5 minutinhos que eu preciso trocar de roupa também.- Ron falou, mostrando a roupa que usava.

- Então vai logo...- Gina o empurrou.

- Calma ja tô indo maninha.... Éhh Mi? – Vendo que ela o olhou ele continuou – será que pode dar um pulinho ali no quarto comigo? – Ron esperou a resposta esperançoso.

- Ron... – Hermione tentou fugir.

- É sério, por favor ... é muito importante – Ron pediu e fez uma carinha de menino pidão.

- Tá – e deixou se puxada para o quarto do ruivo.

Seguiram pelo corredor calados e quando entrou no quarto Ron vendo que ela não iria falar nada resolveu não falar também. Foi no closet trocou de roupa em um minuto e voltou a encarar-la.

- Não vai falar nada? – Hermione não conseguiu e falou primeiro.

- Vou sim, só tava esperando ouvir sua voz primeiro. – Ron tentou ser sedutor, mas vendo que nao adiantou decidiu continuar – Hermione por favor não fica com raiva de mim.... – ele pediu.

- Ron só tô um pouco chateada, mas logo passa. – Tentou sorrir.

- Também não fingue que nada aconteceu porque assim você me castiga mais ainda, se for pra te ver sorrir de novo quero que grite comigo, me brigue, me bata, mas não faz de conta que nada aconteceu e guarde isso dentro de você.

- Eu vi ela te beijando Ron, e eu não gostei, mas vou discuti. – Hermione tentava a muito custo não chorar.

- Eu não pude impedir, mas eu pedi pra não acontecer novamente, me perdoa, eu não que fique chateado comigo.

- Tudo bem Ron, é coisa de momento, logo passa.

- Posso te abraçar – Ron pediu quase suplicando.

- Se não fizer isso, ai sim eu não vou te perdoar nunca – Hermione respondeu.

Ron sorriu e logo a abroçou, foi um abraço de desculpas e ao mesmo tempo um abraço de perdão.

- Vamos Ron, o Harry e a Gi estão nos esperando.

- Não antes disso.

Ron a beijou de surpresa, mas logo começou a ser correspondido.A partir dali ficaram se beijando.

- É sério amor vem logo, a Gi deve estar louca – Hermione disse o puxando.

- Só se você me chamar de amor de novo.

- Vem logo AMOR – Hermione falou rindo.

Assim foram para a sala

- Nossa pensei que os pombinhos não voltariam mais.- Gina resmungou.

- Deixa de ser chata Ginevra – Ron respondeu.

- Não me chama de Ginevra por favor irmãozinho – Gina pediu.

- Não, você não é minha irmã, cadê aquele ogro que chamo de irmã?- Ron não consegui controlar a provocação.

- Ron meu irmão querido vamos por favor – Gina pediu com toda a delicadeza.

- Vamos – Ron respondeu desconfiado.

- Ai ai Gina você não existe. – Hermione gargalhou.

- Por que? – Ron perguntou.

- Por nada Ron, por nada – Hermione respondia rindo.

- Ah fala sério, agora eu quero saber – Ron falava bem humorado.

- Sabe maninho... você é muito lindo quando esta de bom humor – Gina continuava o tratando bem.

- Prepara o bolso Ron, isso me diz que alguem quer um presente. – Harry falou ainda animado.

- Aii Harry – Gina fingiu-se de indignada.

- E não é verdade? – Harry perguntou abraçando a namorada.

- É, mas não precisava contar agora, e você não deveria está rindo, sabe como é agora que é meu namorado também não vai sair ileso.

- Uauu, é amigão, já vi que sobrou pros dois.

- Não quero nem ver o que essa ruiva vai pedir – Ron fez uma cara de quem finge estar com medo.

- Aii vocês são tão engraçados , acho que vou morrer de tanto rir – Gina falava com ironia.

- Eii será que podemos ir logo preciso comprar minhas coisa e voltar pra dormir logo, não quero que fique só olheira e já tá bastante tarde pra sair esse horário. – Hermione resolveu interferir.

- Nossa isso que é namorada... quer chegar logo em casa pra ficar bem agarradinha do namorado – Ron falava enquanto a abraçava,

- Não, essa cena não me agrada. – Gina reclamava alegremente.

- Até parece Gina – Hermione ria. – Vou fingir que nunca vi você e o Harry assim.

- Ahh mas ai está a diferença, sou eu e o Harry , não você e o Ron, nada contra você amiga, mas é que meu irmão é patetico. – Gina comentava.

- Ahh é assim agora, e o que aconteceu com o presente que quer ganhar hein? – Ron perguntava e se aproximava pra abraçar a irmã enquanto riam.

- Desculpa maninho, sabe como é né?

Logo em seguida aparataram no shopping.


	12. SHOPPING

CAPITULO 11- SHOPPING

- Bom Hermione o que você quer comprar – Ron perguntou.

- Éé... são coisas de mulher amor... sabe como é ne?- Hermione repondeu fugindo do assunto.

- Não, eu não sei, eu não sou mulher.- Ron brincou.

- Muito engraçado Ronald.

- Desculpa amor é que eu não resisti. – Ron respondeu lhe dando um beijo. – Mas você vai querer que eu vá com você? – Ron perguntou.

- Não Ron, não precisa, eu vou lá rapidinho com a Gi.

Gi e Harry estavam no maior beijão.

- Isso que é amor pra dar e vender, vocês não se largam – Hermione brincou com o casal – Harry amigo, será que libera essa ruiva por 10 minutos? – Hermione fez uma carinha de anjinho.

- Humm deixa eu pensar um pouquinho – Harry beijou Gina novamente. – Vou liberar, mas só porque é pra você Mione,

- Nossa que namorado possessivo esse meu Mione – Gina ria para Hermione,

- É verdade amiga....Harry, Ron eu vou lá rapinho onde nos encontramos? – Hermione perguntou.

- Na praça de alimentaçao Mi – Ron respondeu.

- Nossa não sei porque não pensei logo nisso, você acabou de comer Ronald. – Hermione falou abismada.

- Não amor, VOCÊS comeram, eu não terminei, porque a Lilá veio atrapalhar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos Gi – Hermione puxou Gina pela mão e foram.

- Nossa... quanta pressa.

- Gina você tem que me ajudar – Hermione estava muito nervosa.

- Calma Mi, o que foi? – Gina tentava acalmar a amiga.

- Gina, você não sabe o que aconteceu... AIII EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU FIZ ISSO !!! – Hermione não conseguia mais se acalmar.

- Hermione, se você não me falar eu não vou ter como te ajudar, calma amiga, por favor calma. Nao esquece que você é famosa e que daqui a pouco te reconhecem, agora me conta o que aconteceu, mas calma por favor.

- Quando eu vi a Lilá hoje eu me lembrei que eu tinha.... Aii Meu Deus eu não sei como falar isso.

- Hermione Granger se acalma e me conta o que esta te deixando assim, por favor.

- Hoje a tarde eu... eu ... eu e o Ron fizemos amor. – As lágrimas já caiam pela bochecha de Hermione .

- E??? Hermione o que foi, ele fez alguma coisa que você não gostou? Porque se ele fez eu vou matar aquele ruivo.- Gina já começando a andar quando Hermione puxou ela novamente.

- Não Gi, foi tudo muito fofo e exitante ao mesmo tempo. O Problema é que eu não me cuidei entendi, e eu não tenho coragem de perguntar pro Ron se ele se cuida.

- Aii Hermione você me deu um susto, é muito fácil saber. Pensa bem... enquanto estavam nas "preliminares" ele pegoou a varinha e apontou... lá. Você entende Mi lá no Roniquinho.

- Gina acho que ele nem levou a varinha, a gente tava num programa totalmente trouxa, levamos a Molly ao cinema e quando a gente saiu pra ir ao banheiro tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

- Calma amiga

- Não Gina, não tem como eu ter calma, eu tô no meu período fértil – Agora Hermione não escondia o choro.

- Own amiga... é tão ruim assim pensar em ficar grávida do Ron?

- Não Gina não é isso, nossa eu ficaria super feliz com isso mas eu não posso ficar grávida agora, eu não posso. Eu tenho a minha carreira, o meu trabalho é muito importante pra mim Gi.

- Mione o que você tá pretendendo fazer?

- Comprar a pilula do dia seguinte, eu liguei pra uma amiga de Los Angeles e ela disse que funciona, só que eu tenho medo Gi.

- Medo?

- Se um dia o Ron descobrir ele vai me odiar por isso. Ele vai falar que eu amo mais o meu trabalho do que ele, já tô ate vendo ele fazer o maior escandalo.

- Mi, esse segredo morre comigo, não se preocupa.

Elas seguiram para a Drogaria e lá Gina comprou, pois como Hermione era famosa e logo sairia em todos os jornais. Hermione comprou uma água e bebeu a pilula.

Logo em seguida Hermione foi abordada por alguns fãs querendo fotos e autógrafos, uma das fãs perguntou se realmente ela estava namorando aquele ruivo sexy como dizia a revista, Hermione rio do comentário da fã e apresentou Gina como irmão do ruivo sexy, até gina foi fotografada, Hermione ria da amiga que tentava responder as perguntas mais absurdas sobre Ron.

Enquanto isso na Praça de Alimentação.

- Nossa Ron quem diria que em menos de dois dias eu estaria namorando a Gina e você a Mione.- Harry comentava com o amigo, estavam numa mesa e guardavam o lugar para as namoradas.

- Pois é Harry, nem parece que a Hermione só chegou ontem, parece que eu já estou com ela há anos.

- É verdade, ela chegou e já fomos pra balada ai eu pedi a Gina em namoro antes de sairmos, depois vocês sairam e dormiram fora e só voltaram agora a esses dias parecem eternos.

- Ainda bem Harry, ainda bem. – Ron comentou meio desanimado.

- Eii o que foi amigão.?– Harry perguntou.

- A Hermione não vai ficar aqui em Londres pra sempre, e eu não sei como a gente vai ficar quando ela for embora.

- Puts tinha esquecido desse detalhe Ron. – Harry não sabia nem o que dizer, como ele ficaria se Gina fosse pra outro pais?.

- Eu queria que ela ficasse aqui, queria que ela voltasse a ser do mundo bruxo, cara esse dias eu tento gostar do mundo que ela escolheu, mas eu não sei se conseguiria largar o mundo bruxo pra viver somento no mundo trouxa, essa decisão que ela fez deve ter sido bem dificil.

- Ron, não vou negar que gostei quando ela decidiu isso, mas tentei entender, a Hermione queria ficar longe de você, pra ver se te enquecia, mas parece que ela não conseguiu, né?

- Graças a Merlin Harry, nem em um milhão de anos eu vou esquece-la.

- É companheiro parece que sua sina é ficar mesmo com a Hermione, e olha que você tentou namorar outras mulheres, mas parece que não adiantou.

- É verdade, e quando eu via que ela também estava seguindo em frente , isso me deixava cada vez pior, eu amo a Hermione, e não queria que ela ficasse com mais ninguém, eu sei que é um pensamento maxista e egoista , mas não vou negar que adorei quando ela chegou e principalmente porque estava solteira e pude ter minha chance novamente.

- É amigão, eu estou muito feliz por você .

- E eu por você, Hary, ah e pela Gina também né.

- Cara o que será que Hermione queria comprar, essas duas estão demorando. – Harry batia o pé no chão rapidamente.

- Eii calma Harry, eu sei que os Weasley têm uma coisa que deixam as pessoas loucas, mas vamos combinar que nem faz tanto tempo assim. – Rony começou a rir da agonia do amigo.

- Ali, lá vem elas- Harry levantou da cadeira para as duas poderem enxerga-los.

- Oie amor – Gina deu um selinho em Harry.

- Nossa Gi,vocês demoraram, estava ficando quase louco aqui, sabe como eu sou apaixonado por você e não quero ficar longe nem um minuto.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Oie amor, comprou o que queria? – Ron puxou a cadeira para Hermione poder sentar.

- Não,não tinha o que eu queria – Hermione falou meio sem jeito, esquecera de comprar algo para desfarçar.

- Se você quiser a gente pode ir em outro shopping – Ron sugeriu.

- Não Ron, não precisa, depois eu peço pro Armand comprar.

- Armand? Quem é esse? – Ron perguntou meio enciumada.

- Armand é o meu empresário, ele que tá cuidadando de tudo pro desfile na proxima semana.

- Hum , mas se você quiser eu posso comprar – Ron sugeriu, não queria que ela pedisse para outro homem, ele era seu namorado pra alguma coisa deveria servir.

- Não precisa é sério, tenho um outro "trabalhinho"pra você – Hermione falou com um pouco de malicia.

- Deixa pra lá, acho que vou adorar esse outro trabalho, pode falar vai, faço tudo que você quiser.

- Tudo mesmo? – Hermione perguntou ainda mais maliciosa e ele começou a rir. Harry e Gina estavam tão ocupados com seus beijos que nem prestavam atenção pro casal.

- O que eu fiz de tão bom a Merlin para ele me dar uma namorada tão perfeita. – Ron levantara da cadeira e depois ajudou Hermione levantar.

- Eii Ron aonde vamos?- Hermione o perguntava.

- Tenho que trabalhar Hermione, não gosto de deixar nada pra fazer depois.

Hermione primeiro riu e depois perguntou.

- Ron eu te conheço... você sempre deixa tudo pra fazer pra depois.

- Não esse tipo de trabalho, esse tipo eu prefiro fazer na hora.

Os dois riam.

- Eii vocês dois vamos indo – Ron falou para Harry e Gina.

- Vai indo Ron, eu levo a Gina pra casa, ela quer comer Hamburguer, sabe como é né, o sangue Weasley predomina.

- O que quer dizer com isso Harry, que eu como muito?, - Gina começava a ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Não amor...

Foi só o que conseguiram ouvir, o som da voz de Harry foi sumindo com as outras presentes na praça de alimentação. Sairam do shopping e aparataram no apartamento.~

Mal aparataram no apartaamento de Harry, Ron pegou Hermione no colo e segui na direção do quarto chegar soltou-a na cama e se pôs em cima dela. Os beijos dados eram alucinante, cada vez mais intensos.


	13. TINHA QUE SER A LILÁ

CAPITULO 12 – TINHA QUE SER A LILÁ

- Ron, amor... – Hermione tentava argumentar algo.

- Shhii , só me beija Hermione , só me beija. – Ron pediu.

E assim ele continuou. Tomou a boca de Hermione em outro beijo alucinante. Mas Hermione não conseguia esquecer.

- Ron... amor, espera...

- Esperar o que Hermione, eu te quero e te quero agora.

- Amor por favor me escuta.

- Fala meu amor – Ron continuava a sequencia de beijos pelo corpo de Hermione sem nem mesmo entender o que ela estava dizendo.

- Olha pra mim – ela pediu segurando o rosto do ruivo para poder ter sua atenção.

- Estou olhando – Ron fez uma cara de quem nem quer escutar o que a pessoa quer dizer.

- Eu quero que você use camisinha. – Hermione foi direta.

- Cami- o que? – Ron fazia tenha a feição de quem não entendia nada.- Já sei quer realizar alguma fantasia. É isso, não é – agora tinha a feição de quem entende muito bem e não continha a sorriso maroto.

- Não é nada disso Ron, quero que você se previna, entende.

- Me prevenir?

- É Ron, não é nada contra você amor, eu confio em você, sei que não tem nenhum tipo de doença, só não quero ter o risco de ficar grávida.- Hermione passava a mão no rosto do ruivo enquanto explicava.

- Não quer ter um filho meu , é isso Hermione? - Ron começava a levantar da cama.

- Não faz assim Ron, por favor – Ela tentava puxa-lo novamente para a cama.

- Hermione me desculpa, mas é isso que eu tô entendendo.

- Mas não foi isso que eu disse. Ron eu não quero ter um filho AGORA e não disse que não queria ter um filho seu.

- Tudo bem Hermione você quer que eu me proteja, não quer?, então eu vou me protejer, mas do modo bruxo – pegou a varinha e apontou para a regiao de seu pênis, e lançou o feitiço de prevenção.- E agora será que a gente pode fazer amor? – perguntou mais calmo.

- Vem cá – puxou-o para a cama novamente.

- Ron, eu me sentiria a mulher mais realizada do mundo se um dia eu pudesse te dar algum dia um filho, mas antes disso acontecer eu quero ter tudo certinho, eu sei que isso é meio idiota hoje em dia, mas eu quero namorar primeiro, casar, quando a relaçao estiver mais forte e depois ter um filho. Ron um filho precisa ter um lar estabilizado, precisa ter um pai e uma mãe que possa cuidar dele, e no momento eu não tenho esse tempo.- Hermione fazia carinho em seu cabelo e em seu rosto durante toda a explicação.

- Hermione eu sei disso, é que na hora eu não sei, eu perco a minha noção quando estou perto de você, perco toda a confiança que tenho em mim mesmo, e acabo falando besteira.

- Eii – Hermione ficou de joelhos na cama na frente do ruivo que estava sentado – O senhor tem um trabalhinho me devendo, ainda lembra? Ou será que vai deixar pra depois?

- Eu já disse esse tipo de trabalho eu faço na hora, nunca deixou pra depois- Ron surpreendeu Hermione, pegou-a em um abraço e caiu de costas, levando ela consigo e a deixando em cima dele.

- Ron eu te amo.

- Eu também.

- É sério, nunca, nunca duvide disso.

- Pode deixar meu amor, eu confio em você.

Continuaram a sequencia dos beijos, quando ouviram a campanhia tocar.

- Finge que nem escutou- Ron sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A campanhia tocou novamente.

- Puts, fala sério, quem é o sem noção que .... – Ron não terminou sua frase. Hermione começara a levantar. – Ei volta aqui.

- Ron pode ser o Harry, sei lá, ele pode ter esquecido a chave.

- Hermione acorda, o Harry é um bruxo, ele chega aparatando na casa dele.Só pode ser alguem querendo incomodar.

A campanhia tocou novamente.

Ron beijou Hermione sem nem ligar.

A campanhia tocou, mas agora ela não parava a pessoa mantia o dedo preso na campanhia.

- Merlim o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Ron começava a levantar.

- Não amor deixa que eu vou lá, acho que nesse estado é melhor você nem aparecer lá na sala- Hermione apontou para o pênis de Ron que já estava ereto.

Ele riu e mandou um beijo no ar.

- É por isso que eu te amo.

Agora foi a vez dela rir e ir em direçao da porta. Hermione seguiu pelo corredor até chegar na sala e abrir a porta. Quando abriu seu queixo quase cai.

- Só pode ser brincadeira – Hermione falou.

- Olha aqui Hermione, não venha querer reclamar....

- Ei calma Lilá, não estou reclando de nada e por favor, fala mais baixo, tem gente querendo dormir no prédio.

- O Ron tá ai? – Lilá perguntou já entrando pela porta.

- Tá Lilá, mas acho que ele tá um pouco ocupado.

- O Ron nunca está ocupado para mim Hermione, ele sabe que eu espero um filho dele e prometeu que ficaria do meu lado quando precisasse.

- Será que é mesmo dele Lilá? – Hermione deixou a pergunta no ar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Hermione? – Hein, está me acusando de querer enganar o Ron?.

- Na verdade não te acusei se nada, só perguntei se o filho é mesmo dele Lilá, porque nada me tira da cabeça que ele não é do Ron – Hermione disse apontando para a barriga de Lilá.

- Como ousa... está me ofendendo Hermione. – Lilá ficava cada vez mais vermelha, Hermione não sabia se era de raiva ou se era de vergonha.

- Sabe Lilá, existe um teste entre os trouxas que é muito prestativo, ele diz se a pessoa é pai ou não.

- Como?, o Ron nunca faria isso comigo... ele não desconfiaria de mim desse modo.

- Será Lilá, será? – Hermione não conseguia segurar o sorriso ao ver o nervosismo de Lilá.

- É melhor você chamar o Ron , quero falar com ele agora. – Lilá gritou.

- Primeiro, abaixa o tom pra falar comigo, não sou nenhuma de suas criadas, segundo já disse que o Ron está ocupado,e terceiro mas não menos importante, por que você não vai pra sua casa e volta em horário mais apropriado.

- Porque eu quero falar com ele agora, será que ainda nao entendeu?.

- O que você quer Lilá – Ron apareceu na sala vestido novamente, faltava só sua camisa que Hermione vestia no momento.

- Ron – Lilá correu para abraçar Ron.

- Lilá o que aconteceu, por que você apareceu aqui uma hora dessa?, Me diz foi alguma coisa com o bebê, me diz Lilá – Ron estava nervoso com a possibilidade de algo ter acontecido com seu filho.

- Eu não consegui dormir Ron, então resolvi tentar dormir aqui, com você – Lilá não largava do corpo dele, mantinha-o perto por um forte abraço.

- Como é que é? Você veio dormir comigo? – Ron perguntava, não entendendo.

- Claro Ron, nos seus braços acho que vou finalmente conseguir dormir.

- Lilá não vai dar... – Ron tentava se desculpar.

- Como assim não vai dar Ron, vai negar abrigo por uma noite para a futura mãe do seu filho?.

- Não foi isso que ele quis dizer Lilá, ele disse que não vai dar mesmo, o quarto que ele usava o Harry mandou reformar, sabe? Tinha uma infiltraçao enorme e ele resolveu mandar consertar logo – Hermione foi mais rapida e inventou uma desculpa na hora.

- O Harry é um dos bruxos mais poderosos que eu já vi, por que ele não fez um simples feitiço e consertou? – Lilá não estava disposta a sair dali.

Hermione e Ron se olharam procurando uma desculpa.

- Porque aqui, é um predio trouxa Lilá, não sei se já percebeu, mas os trouxas geralmente fazem reformas, e Harry queria desfarçar um pouco, o apartamento nunca deu nenhum problema, logo um dia teria que dar.- Hermione foi mais rápida novamente e respondeu.

- E onde você está dormindo Ron.?- Lilá ainda perguntava somente a Ron.

- Comigo – Hermione nem deu tempo pra Ron pensar em algo.

- Você está dormindo com ela Uon Uon do meu coração? – Lilá falou novamente so com Ron, que fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido que ela lhe dera.

- Estou Lilá , sinto muito, mas se você vai querer que alguém durma com você, o máximo que eu posso fazer é dormir aqui na sala e ceder meu lugar na cama da Hermione pra você.

Hermione fez uma careta e Lilá espantada.

- Eu dormindo com ela ? – Lilá apontou para Hermione - Você só pode tá brincando.

- Não Lilá, é o maximo que eu posso fazer.

- Por que a Hermione não cede o lugar dela pra mim e ela dorme aqui na sala? assim você pode dormir comigo.

- Não mesmo Lilá, nunca pediria isso à Hermione, primeiro por que ela é uma mulher e segundo porque é minha namorada nunca dormiria com outra na mesma cama, principalmente , nunca pediria pra ela sair e eu dormir com outra.

- Mas Ron, eu tenho que dormir....

- Sabe o que você faz Lilá , vai pra sua casa , deita na cama e começa a contar carneirinhos – Hermione nao conseguia se controlar.

- Cala a boca, não estou falando com você.-Lilá não conseguia mas manter a calma.

- Lilá, respeita a Hermione , e eu acho que ela está certa, o melhor é você voltar pra sua casa e ficar quietinha, não vai demorar muito , o sono chega.- Ron por mais que não quisesse Lilá dormindo lá, tentava ser gentil pelo fato de estar gravida.

- Poxa Ron, já sei, você pode dormir lá comigo. Que tal? – Lilá agora despertava um sorriso enorme.

Hemione olhava para Ron, que não sabia o que dizer, ele não queria ir, mas o fato de seu filho estar dentro de Lilá, deixava- o a mercê de seus desejos.

Ron posso conversar com você um minuto? – Hermione não esperou a resposta do ruivo, pegou pelo braço e o levou até o quarto novamente, deixando Lilá sorridente, crente que a vitoria era certa.

- Ron o que você vai responder? – Hermione o perguntou no momento em que passaram pela porta.

- Hermione, eu não sei, eu não quero ir, eu quero ficar aqui com você, mas ao mesmo tempo , minha consiencia pesa ao pensar que eu não dou atençao pro meu filho.

- Pro seu filho, ou pra Lilá?

- Pro meu filho lógico Hermione, eu não estou nem ai pra Lilá, mas eu quero a ver bem, pro meu filho poder estar bem, tenta entender amor.

- Não Ron, me desculpa, mas eu não consigo entender... Me desculpa de verdade não queria te colocar nessa situação, mas eu não consigo fazer diferente. Ronald Weasley, no momento em que você colocar os pés fora desse apartemento pra dormir com a Lilá, declare- se solteiro, porque eu não sou nenhuma idiota pra aceitar isso, ou voi dizer que acredita de verdade que a Lilá não vai tentar nada, não vai tentar beija-lo, seduzi-lo ou algo pior.

- Hermione... você tá me deixando confuso. Eu não ir, mas não sei dizer não.

- É simples, fala pra ela , que você não pode ou não quer dormir com ela nem casa dela.

- Falar é fácil, não é o seu filho que ela espera, pra que se preocupar ne? – Ron falou irinicamente o que iritou profundamente Hermione.

- Ronald, você tá dizendo que eu não me preocupo porque o filho não é meu?

- É o que parece, desde que a Lilá chegou, você procura arranjar uma briga comigo, o que você quer ?. quer que eu escolha, entre você e o meu filho?

- Eu nunca pediria isso Ronald, escuta bem, eu NUNCA pediria isso NUNCA , até porque eu sairia perdendo.

- Hermione eu não queria brigar, pow a gente tão bem...

- Até a Lilá aparecer...

Os dois foram foram pegos de surpresa por um grito de Lilá. Ron correu até a sala seguido por Hermione.

- O que foi Lilá ?, aconteceu alguma coisa?, foi com o bebê? , quer que eu chame algum medibruxo? – Ron estava realmente nervoso.

- Calma Ron, foi uma fisgada na minha barriga, mas acho que não foi nada de importante, eu me sinto bem melhor agora, mas eu preciso descansar.

- Tudo bem , tudo bem, eu te levo, acho melhor não aparatar por agora.

- Você vai dormir lá comigo Ron – Lilá peerguntou com uma voz sofrida, que Hermione sabia muito bem que era falsa.

Ron olhou pra Hermione que soltou um riso pelo nariz e seguiu rumo ao quarto.

- Vou sim, vou sim, deixa só eu pegar uma roupa.

Ron não queria pegar roupa nenhum, queria deixar claro pra Hermione que nada aconteceria e que ela não precisava acabar o namoro, por uma simples noite que nada aconteceria. Ele entrou no quarto e ela estava tirando a blusa dele de seu corpo. Ficando só de calcinha e sutiã.

- Hermione.... – Ron foi com calma.

- Oi – Hermione deu uma resposta fria e entrou no closet.

- Hermione vem aqui, por favor – Ron pediu com carinho.

- Espera um pouco, tô procurando uma roupa.

Não demorou muito ela apreceu com uma camisola de seda.

- Pode falar- Hermione continuava fria.

- Hermione, amor, eu tenho que ir...

- Então vai, eu não estou te segurando... – Hermione não controla o sarcasmo.

- Amor, presta atenção, eu vou, mas nada vai acontecer, NADA, por favor não faz assim.

- Ronald eu já falei, no momento em que você sair, não é mais meu namorado, pode fazer o que quiser com ela, você não vai estar me traindo.

- Hermione eu não pensei que você pudesse ser tão egoísta.

- E eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão idiota.

- Idiota?

- É i-di-o-ta, um idiota que não vê o que está acontecendo bem na frente do seu nariz.

- Só deixa eu te falar uma coisa, foi você que quis assim.

- Então, antes de sair deixa eu perguntar uma outra coisa. Se eu tivesse grávida do Justin e ele pedisse pra dormir comigo, como você se sentiria?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a minha situaçao.

- Ah não... é claro que tem, o único problema é que você quer ser o centro das atençoes, tudo só pode acontecer com você, tudo que acontece so você vai sofrer. Voce me chamou de egoísta Ron, mas acabo de ver quem é o verdadeiro egoísta que tem aqui.

- Hermione....

- Tchau Ron, Boa bem.

- Hermione... – Ron tentava buscar um unico indicio que aquilo podia ser mentira. – Eu te amo.

Ele fechou a porta , foi em seu quarto e pegou qualquer blusa, vestiu e foi pra sala. Deixando Hermione chorando dentro do quarto.

- O pior é que eu também te amo Ron. – Hermione dizia chorando na cama abrada a um travesseiro.


End file.
